Summer Lovin'
by frankenteenandsnix
Summary: It's summer in Lima and the New-Directioners are back. Along the way an unexpected relationship forms. Will it last? Finn & Santana .Other couples along the way


It's Summer break and Finn's the first of the New Directioners to be back in Lima. Well, other than the few of them who had to stay behind and finish senior year while everyone else went to college. But yeah, he's technically the first one back. It doesn't bother him though, he's the closest one to home since he's going to school at OSU.

Yeah, he decided to go there. Screw you if you think it sucks that he didn't actually leave Ohio. Because news flash, he actually _likes_ living in Lima. And besides, OSU's a pretty good school if you ask him. And he likes it. The classes are small and the people are nice. Plus, he's living in the dorms (for now anyway, he's trying to save up for his own place). Which are cool, but definitely different from what he's used to. He likes the experience he's getting though.

Anyway, he's studying to become a guidance counselor. It's kinda coming from left field, he's knows, everyone thought he would study mechanics of something, but, really, he hated the auto shop. It was grimy and oily and his clothes always got ruined by oil and shit. Who would want to put up with that shit everyday? Definitely not him, that's for seriously, how could he not go into something like guidance counseling? With all the shit that he and the rest of the Glee club went through during high school; it's made him practically a fucking expert on teen crap. So it was natural for him to want to help other teens going through the same stuff. Finn knows how hard it was and he wants to do his best to help out. So he chose guidance counseling. It's not like it was easy an easy choice though, his mom and Burt helped him out a lot and he's extremely thankful for that.

So yeah. He's at OSU. And you know what? He's proud. (And so is his mom, just so you know)

Now that he's back in Lima, though, he's beginning to realize that he didn't really keep in touch with a lot of his friends over the past year. It's not really all his fault. Right after graduation everyone kinda just split up. They all went their separate ways; ventured on to 'new journeys' as Mr. Schue likes to say.

He obviously stayed in town after graduation but Rachel and Kurt hightailed it to New York immediately after they were announced the graduating class of 2012. They both set off, chasing their dreams to be on broadway. Luckily (for them anyway) they were both accepted to NYADA. Their dreams came true. Which is like, really awesome. And now, they're sharing an apartment in New York and things are going pretty good for them over there. That's what he heard, anyway, months ago. He doesn't know how things are going with them _recently. _Well, he's knows how Kurt's doing, but that because of Burt. He knows he's doing okay. But it's Rachel and Kurt though. If there are were any two people in the world who would make it big in New York, it's them.

The whole not knowing how they're doing thing is mainly because he and Rachel broke up and haven't talked since. Which sucks.

A lot.

The original plan was for Finn to go _with _them. He was maybe gonna take a few classes at a community college somewhere in town while he figured out what he really wanted to do with his life. It was set. Unfortunately, a week before they were set off to leave he realized that going to New York wasn't technically _his_ dream. Rachel, obviously, realized this too. New York is great and all, but it's not really a place he saw himself living. It's too busy for him really. But he loved Rachel, and he was willing to do anything for her, so he was gonna go anyway. He wasn't _that_ happy about it, and he showed it. A little. But apparently enough for Rachel to notice. So they talked it out and ended up deciding, together, that it would be best for Finn to follow his own dreams and Rachel follow hers. It made sense. And as much as he didn't want to let her go, he knew neither of them would be happy if he didn't.

So he did.

Luckily for him, he had already applied and had been accepted to OSU. It was just in case, you know, something like _this, _perhaps, were to happen. And he and Rachel decided they would still be together, a couple, and do the long distance thing, try to make it work.

Obviously that didn't work out so well. Hence the reason he hasn't heard from her in five months. Maybe longer.

It's not like they didn't try, you know? Because they did. Hard.

Finn made sure they talked everyday, whether it was through texting, phone calls or emails, they made sure to stay in touch. Even if it was just to ask how their day was going, he made sure they always stayed in some kind of contact. And they-Finn visited her every chance he could. He would fly up for the weekend or a few days at a time and just spend time with her. It worked. For a while, anyway. And they were in love and they were happy.

His life was perfect.

Until...it wasn't.

When the first semester of his freshman year of college came to an end, that's when things started going downhill. Sometime before Winter break Rachel had been casted in an off broadway play (whatever the hell that means) about some school girl who has a dream to a big time actress or something. Anyway, the play took up a lot of her time. And they just started to 'drift apart' as Rachel likes to put it. It started with her calling less each week, to not calling at all. But Finn understood, he did. She was busy. So he gave her some space. And he was proud of her okay? Don't get that mixed up. He was very proud of Rachel. He loved that whenever she put her mind to something she didn't stop until she got what she wanted. It was one of his favorite things about her.

But like, he would have liked to talk to his girlfriend every once in awhile, you know? Talk to her about the play. About school. Fuck, he would've talked about the fucking weather outside if it meant he'd get to hear her 's all he was asking for. No big deal.

Until, _yeah_, it became a big fucking deal.

A few weeks passed and Finn realized that he hadn't talked to his girlfriend in like, a month. Not a single call, or hell, even a text. And not to sound like a total freaking girl, who's clinging and shit, but what the actual fuck? Who the hell has a girlfriend that they don't even talk to? No one he knows that's for sure.

So, like any good boyfriend, he decided to call her up one night while he was laying in his dorm room. His roommate had been out, thankfully, (he loved the guy and all, but the dude was seriously loud as fuck), and when the ringing finally stopped, it _definitely_ wasn't Rachel who picked up the phone.

It was a guy.

A guy who answered her phone saying 'Rachel's phone, Brody speaking'.

So. Yup. It felt really great to hear that. Really.

He wasn't really sure how the fuck to react to that shit. And wasn't _jealous _or anything, just, you know, territorial. What the fuck kind of name is _Brody_, anyway?

But then again, Rachel decided to break up with him during that phone call, so. You can kinda see why he had a reason to be territorial. He was fucking pissed. He spent all that time trying his damn hardest to keep them going and she just ends it. He asked her if she was dating this _Brody_ guy but she insisted that she wasn't seeing Brody in any way. She said that they were just friends and all he was doing was helping her with some stuff at school.

Sure. It's not like he's calling her a cheater or anything. Not at all.

And the big reason for the break up?

Apparently she and Finn had 'grown too far apart' and she needed to 'explore what New York had to offer her'. That's what she told her. Those exact words. But really, how much could one city offer her? He _still_ doesn't know what she meant by that.

But it's not like Finn didn't see it coming. The Big Break Up. Because yeah, he kinda did. He'd have to be an idiot to not have seen it coming. (He's not as stupid as everyone thinks he is, you know). He just hoping that they could work through it. Lord knows they've worked though worst. But apparently they were too far away from each other, didn't talk enough (which was not his fault, by the way), and blah blah blah. It was hard enough to keep their relationship going when they lived in the same city, let alone three states apart. He gets it. She deserves to have someone who she can actually _see _everyday. But he would've like to at least break up face to face instead of, like, over the phone.

Like, who does that kinda shit?

Them apparently. Whatever. He's over it. (Kinda)

Mostly.

He hasn't talked to her ever since, though. They - Rachel - agreed it would be better this way. But it's not like he goes out of his way to try and get a hold of her anyway. He really doesn't see the point in trying when she's not even willing to put in the effort. Frankly, he thinks it's just a waste of time.

But he has no idea if she's coming home this summer. It wouldn't be bad or anything but he hopes she doesn't. It's still kinda hard to see her after the way they ended things. Not hard in the 'I still wanna be with you' way, but in the 'I think you're a raging bitch' kinda way. And not seem like a jackass but, well, do you blame him?

He _does_ know that Kurt is flying in on Friday and bringing his new boyfriend - Ethan? - with him. His mom told him when he got home last night. He's not really looking forward to that. But whatever. He'll be nice and shit. He _was_ raised by the best. And he's still kinda in touch with Kurt. They talk or text maybe once a week or so. Kurt just usually calls home to talk to Burt, though and then his mom gives him updates on how he's doing. Nothing's really changed, though. Kurt is still the same person he was a year ago. Which is good (he thinks).

Oh, and Puck's flying in tomorrow from L.A. He lives there now. Trying to make it as a musician. Of course. And Puck's called Finn a few times but not in the last couple months, but from what Finn's heard, the whole musician thing isn't going so well. But who knows, right? Anything is possible. (That's what his mom always told him anyway)

Quinn and Mercedes are flying in on Friday, too. Together, actually. From Phoenix. The story that Finn's heard is that those two have gotten really close over the past year. That was a big shocker to everyone (including Quinn and Mercedes). Before graduation everyone knew that Quinn had been accepted to multiple colleges, but they didn't know which one she was actually going to. They all thought she was going to Yale. All she talked about for the last three years was going to Yale and studying law. She once told him that reason she wanted to be a lawyer was because her aunt was a lawyer and she kicked some serious ass. Quinn loved her aunt and wanted to be just like her. But apparently the Yale thing didn't pan out right. Which, you know, sucks. She's still going to an amazing college in Phoenix that she really loves and Finn's glad. At least she's happy.

Mercedes moved out there because her aunt owns like, a really successful record company and promised her a few years back that she would help getting her singing career started. Totally awesome. She has a voice like no other and she deserves to be recognized for it. He knows she's taking a few music classes at a college somewhere, too.

And you know what? He's proud of her. Both of them, really.

So, anyway, the story between them is that they didn't even know that they were in the same time zone, let alone the same city, until they bumped into each other at the mall. Of course. Of all the places in Phoenix they could run into each other, they run into each other at the mall. But everyone knows those two could shop for days so it kinda makes sense. The girls bumped into each other at a store, that he forgot the name of, and caught up over lunch. Then they made plans to get together again and have been inseparable ever since. Finn still talks to them every once in awhile, though, to like, catch up and see how they're doing and stuff. He doesn't really keep in touch as much as he would like, though. Hopefully that'll change soon. Not just for them, for everyone really. He misses everyone and loves to hear how they're doing.

Brittany, Artie, Tina, Sugar, Blaine, and Sam are all still at McKinley because they were juniors (well, except for Britt) while everyone else was seniors. It's kinda weird because he never really noticed that they were juniors until like, graduation day. He still keeps in touch with them but doesn't hang out with them as much as he used to. It's kinda weird, you know? He's an adult (mostly) and they're still in high school. He has absolutely nothing against them or anything like that. He loves them. He just thinks it's better this way.

He mostly just talks to Mike nowadays. He knows. Shocker. (Seriously, though. He did not see that coming) Mike is the only other New Directioner who actually comes home to visit his family during holidays and breaks and stuff (well, other than Rachel but, you know, she doesn't really count anymore). They hung out a lot when they were both back in Lima during Winter break and got like, super close. Finn's the only one that knows Mike isn't coming home because he's interning at some dance studio in Chicago, where he goes to school, for the entire summer. Its a bummer. But Finn knows that this is really important and he's super happy for him.

And Santana?

Well, he has no idea where she ran off to. Right after graduation she packed her stuff up and got the hell out of Lima as fast as she could. Something about her and Brittany breaking up because she was going to college and Britt was staying in Lima. But yeah, he doesn't really know the whole story. This is only things he's heard from everyone else. He's not sure if she's coming back for the summer, or _ever,_ for that matter. He kinda hopes she does though, he actually sorta misses her.

And you know, everyone else too.

* * *

The next day Puck calls him up early in the morning and says they _have_ to meet somewhere and catch up. Finn has to practically roll out of bed because it is way too damn early for him to be up and why do they have to meet right at this second, anyway? Did Puck really miss him that much? He has no freaking idea. But, of course, he goes anyway because he's just awesome like that. And in desperate need of coffee. He's developed a liking for it over the past year, with studying and finals and stuff, Finn needed to find something that would keep him going. Coffee was the answer.

When he pulls into the parking lot he can already see Puck through the window leaning over the counter flirting with teenage girl who's batting her eyelashes up at him and twirling a lock of her hair around her finger. This is his signature move.

Typical Puck.

All through high school, hell even middle school too, Puck's been able to charm the pants off any girl, young or old, it didn't matter. It's just what he does. Always has, always will, apparently. To be honest, Finn was kinda hoping Puck had changed since his days at McKinley High, even if it was just a teeny bit. Obviously, his hopes were too high. And you know, he's gotten over the whole Quinn-baby thing and the Rachel thing, but he still thinks his friend could do a lot better for himself if he just calmed his hormones down a bit and got serious about his future. Puck's a good guy. A great friend but sometimes the things he chooses to do aren't the smartest. And this is coming from _Finn. _But hey, who's he to judge? He didn't know what he wanted to do until the day he actually started school. There's always a chance Puck could prove him wrong. He's done it before.

Puck spots him as soon as he steps through the door and throws his hand up at him then leans over to say something to the doe-eyed girl. Whatever the hell he says causes her to blush and he winks at her before making his way toward Finn. The two longtime friends hug, patting the other on the back, before they pull away.

"Bad habits never die, huh?" Finn teases, stuffing his hands into the front pockets of his jeans.

Puck shakes his head and says, "Puckzilla will never die, Hudson. Never."

Finn laughs, moving to sit down at one of the tables by the window. Puck follows and plops down in the seat across from him.

"So how're doing, man?" Finn asks. Puck shrugs and takes a sip of his coffee. (Which Finn bets he probably got for free. But what do you expect? Its Puck)

"Eh. I'm alright. Trying to make a living. Make it in the real world, you know. It's definitely not high school anymore. I'm a bartender now."

Finn nods, "That's great." Finn tells him, and he means it. He's glad Puck's doing _something_ with his life. "The music thing didn't work out?"

"Nah. L.A.'s got way too many people trying to make it as _any_ kind of musician. It's really no fucking use." Finn thinks he hears a hint of sadness in his friend's voice, but decides to ignore it. It's sounds like Puck's not in the mood anyway."What you been up to, Huddy?"

"Nothing much." Finn sighs, leaning back in the chair letting his legs stretch out underneath the table. "Just school mostly. Studying and stuff."

"Fuck school." Puck practically spits out. Finn shakes his head and laughs. Same old Puck."It's summer, bro. We're not thinking about school." Finn nods in agreement, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the table, obviously waiting for Puck to tell him whatever he's been cooking up in that brain of his. He has to have something. It's Puck. The only time he's actually using his brain, most of the time, is when he's planning to do something crazy. And possibly illegal. "Which is why I'm throwing a party." See. There it is. "Big ass, first week of summer, bash. Tomorrow night. My house. You in?"

"Duh."

Puck tells him his house is gonna be empty practically all weekend because his mom is taking his little sister to a camp in Pennsylvania or something so she'll be gone for a couple days. It's actually awesome that Puck's hosting the party instead of, like, Finn himself. His mom would never let him throw it anyway. Besides, he doesn't want to have clean up after everyone when the party's over. That part sucks. Puck, on the other hand, doesn't mind doing that shit, apparently, and his parties are always awesome. Probably because he always has the most booze. No one really knows where he gets it from but, really, who the hell cares? They're grown adults anyway. Maybe not grown enough to actually _buy_ the alcohol, but still. They can take care of themselves. Mostly

"Then it's settled." Puck declares. He's obviously way too excited about this thing. Finn doesn't blame him, he's kinda excited too. "Tomorrow night, shit's going down."

They end up spending the rest of the day getting all the shit they need for the party. And by 'all the shit' Finn really means getting the booze. Like, what else would they need to have a good time? Finn ends up having to stash it all in the back of his truck until Puck's mom leaves for Pennsylvania, which isn't tonight. He doesn't mind though. It's the least he can do, actually.

* * *

Finn's woken up the next morning by a (extremely) loud squeal and he shoots out of bed, clad in just his boxers, grabs his bat from the closet, and races out of his room. After almost falling down the stairs and stubbing his toe on the hall table (fuck), he sees his mom with her arms thrown tightly around Kurt, who is nearly suffocating from the strength of her embrace. Finn lets out an annoyed (relieved) breath as lowers the bat from the swinging position he had it in when he came rushing down the stairs.

"Easy there, Babe Ruth, save it for the dugouts." Kurt teases.

Finn rolls his eyes at him as he sets the bat down and leans against the wall next to the staircase. He looks to the grandfather clock they have that's sitting in the middle of the living and sees that its just a few minutes past eight. That means Kurt's flight had to have gotten in at around a half hour ago or so. His mom is still hugging Kurt and bombarding him with questions while Finn's still trying to figure out what the hell kind of airline has planes arriving at seven-thirty in the morning? None that he knows, that's for sure. And like, who would even want to be on a plane that early anyway? Or like, at all? Planes are seriously creepy.

He watches with a smirk on his face as his mom hugs the crap out of his step-brother and listens as Kurt manages to say, "It's good to see you too, Carole." patting the older woman on her back gently.

Finn stifles a laugh, watching Burt try to pry his mother off of Kurt, but it's no use, she's not letting up. (But did she _really_ miss him that much? She just saw him a few months ago when she and Burt went to visit him in New York) When she finally does let him go, she continues to pester him with questions about how he's doing and how's school going and stuff. Finn listens (barely) as Kurt tells her that everything's great. Apparently he just got a call back for some off broadway play (there's those words again, still doesn't know what it means) and he's really excited about it.

So, yay Kurt. (He doesn't mean to be a patronizing ass, but he's fucking tired and does not need to be up for this right now)

The two of them are chatting away while Finn is practically falling asleep against the wall, but his eyes snap open when Burt clears his throat and says, "Welcome home, son. It's good to have you back." pulling Kurt into a warm hug that was apparently long overdue. Kurt smiles and returns the hug graciously and Finn thinks he almost sees tears in his eyes. It's normal though. Kurt's always been a total drama queen. Good to know that hasn't changed.

Behind Kurt, Finn notices a tall guy with shaggy brown, a duffel bag swung over his shoulder, standing with a smile on his face. He's still trying to figure out how he never noticed this guy before now (Probably because he was half asleep when he came toppling down the stairs. So yeah, that'll do it). He decides to be the first one to acknowledge this kind of (really) familiar looking man and holds out his hand to him saying, "Hey, man. I'm Finn. Kurt's step-brother." They shake hands and the kid smiles widely, almost eager actually. Which is sort of weird if you ask him. But, he's polite, so he just smiles back.

"Eric. Kurt's told me a lot 'bout you." Oh. So it's not Ethan. He was close though.

Kurt turns around and gasps dramatically (see? total drama queen) then says, "I'm so sorry. Where are my manners." to _Eric_ before turning to the rest of them. "Guys, this is my boyfriend, Eric. Eric, this is my family."

Burt steps forward first, being the man of house, that's like his duty or something, and says, "Burt Hummel. Kurt's father. It's great to finally meet you." shaking his hand warmly. Eric smiles back and tells Burt how nice it is to meet him. His mom then throws her arms around Eric (the woman is a hugger, okay?), who's a little taken aback but quickly recovers, and hugs her back, patting her back affectionately. (Because really, who wouldn't hug this woman back? She's like, a saint or something).

She's still holding onto him when she says, "I'm Carole. We're so glad you could join us this summer." then smiles widely at him once they're separated.

The tall, brown haired boy looks around at them and smiles. "Thank you so much for having me." This Eric guy says. He's seems cool though, well, from what Finn's seen so far. Plus, Kurt's standing next to him with a smile on his face and tears in his eyes. This must be going well. Finn can't really tell, again, he's half asleep.

"Oh hush." Carole dismisses, waving her hand in his face. "We're happy to have you here. Please, if you need anything, just let us know."

Finn watches, trying not to laugh, as Eric turns red while he thanks his mom and Burt for, what it seems like, the hundredth time. Burt asks them about their flight and the drive here. Kurt tells him that the flight was 'fabulous' because someone made a mistake on their tickets and almost caused them to miss the flight so they got upgraded to first class. Finn's kinda just sitting back, barely listening, as Kurt tells them about all the accommodations that they got. It was all kind of boring if you ask Finn. But yeah, that's pretty much how introductions went.

But Finn's ears perk up when he hears Kurt say, "Well. We're pretty tired so I think we're gonna head up to bed." because that means he can finally go back upstairs and climb into bed.

And of course his mom smiles and nods her head. "Oh! Yes. Yes. Please. Go rest up." She tells them, ushering them toward the stairs. Finn's kind of surprised that his mom is letting them sleep together. It's probably the fact that they're like, practically adults now. He's guessing she understands that they're allowed to make decisions for themselves. And if Kurt and Eric wanna sleep in the same bed, they can do so. It's kind of awesome of her actually.

Kurt and Eric start up the stairs and Finn turns to them and call, "Hey." to get their attention. Kurt and Eric stop mid step and turn around to look at him. "Puck's throwing a party tonight at his house. Kinda like a welcome back bash. Everyone's coming. You should bring Eric."

"We'll be there." Finn nods once then yawns heavily as Kurt and Eric continue their way up the stairs. He kisses his mom's cheek and pats Burt on the shoulder before following them up. He feels like he could sleep for at least five more hours.

Maybe more.

* * *

By the time Finn gets to Puck's house, the party's already in full blown motion. He waves to a few people he recognizes as he walks through the front door. He stops st the front to scan the room until he spots some of the other Glee-clubbers in the living room. He doesn't really feel like talking to anyone other than them anyway. Not to mention they're the only people he recognizes at this party. It seems that Puck invited almost everyone in town, whether they were still in high school or not. Which is bad. Finn just shakes his head when he sees kids he knows are from Mckinley gulping down beer like they've been trapped in a desert for a thousand years or something. He doesn't remember being that desperate for beer back in high school. He just hopes to god that these kids know what they're doing, for their sake. And, you know, everyone else. They definitely don't need the cops showing up and arresting anyone. That would be bad.

Very bad.

He finally spots Quinn and Mercedes on the far side of the room chatting with Sam and Blaine. Apparently both of them going out with Sam back in high school hasn't caused any conflict in their relationship whatsoever. Which is like, surprising. Especially for those two. In high school, he kinda thought they had some rivalry over Sam. But, whatever. It's not his business. Finn just smiles to himself before making his way over to them.

"Hey guys."

The girls seem to be in a serious conversation or something because none of them even notice he's there, which is like, rude, if you ask him. But whatever they're talking about must be important so he just lets it slide. Besides, he's just happy to see them. Sam and Blaine both seem to notice him and they greet each other with hugs.

"Hiya, buddy. How're ya?" Blaine slurs, his arm flinging over Finn's shoulders (which is a little difficult for him since Finn is like, three feet taller than him).

"You okay?" Finn asks eyeing him skeptically. He's obviously not. Finn did notice the red cup in his hand (he's not an idiot. He knows Blaine's been drinking) and Blaine looks as bad, maybe even worse, as he did at Rachel's party a few years ago. The same party where he actually _kissed_ Rachel. So yeah, Blaine and alcohol, not a good mix. At all.

Seriously, though. Blaine's hair is sticking up in all different directions, the scarf thingy he's wearing is like, half around his neck while the rest of it is dragging on the floor behind him, and he looks like he hasn't shaved in like, a month. And to top it all off, he just planted a wet, disgusting kiss on Finn's cheek. So, yup. Finn is not amused. At all. He's just hoping that Blaine won't cause _too_ much trouble tonight. Because, that would be bad. But Blaine just nods enthusiastically then bursts out laughing after a burp comes out of his mouth. Which is just gross, if you ask Finn.

But Blaine looks up at him, his eyes wide. "Yeah!" he yells. "M'fine. Great, actually!" Finn glances over at Sam who's wearing a disgusted look on his face, shaking his head 'no'. Which, yeah no shit Sherlock. Of course he's not fine. You'd have to be blind not to see that. And last Finn checked, he wasn't blind. So.

"Maybe you should sit down, Blaine." Sam suggests putting a hand on the shorter boy's shoulder. Blaine just shrugs him off. He's totally trashed. And Finn's just wondering if Sam thought he'd really go down that easily.

"Have you heard from, K-Kurt?"

Finn sees Sam's face fall a little out of the corner of his eye and he has to do a double take. It almost looked like jealousy. Like, what is that all about? Why would Sam look jealous? It can't be because of Finn right? Or maybe it's because he brought up Kurt?

"Uh, yeah. He's actually-"

And yeah he doesn't even finish talking before Blaine's shouting, "I wanna dance!" running through the crowded living room yelling for someone to play Katy Perry. Which is not surprising. It's Blaine. He worships that lady. He would probably marry Katy Perry if he had the chance. (Which he never will so no need to worry about that)

"I'm gonna go make sure he's okay." Sam tells Finn quickly before heading through the crowd in Blaine's direction.

Finn watches with his head tilted and a confused expression on his face as Sam catches up with Blaine and leads him toward a nearby couch then calmly - lovingly? - rub his back. And now Sam's like whispering in his ear and it's just weird. Those two are awfully close together on the couch right now...

Wait.

No.

They couldn't be... Could they?

He's brought out of his deep thoughts (thank god_) _when he hears someone gasp. "Hey Finn!" Mercedes says happily, throwing her arms around him. Finn laughs as he catches her, patting her back lightly. "Long time no see." she says as they pull apart.

"Yeah. I know. Sorry 'bout that." Finn hangs his head slightly, almost ashamed. He does intend to get close to them again. All of them.

"Oh, hush. It's not only your fault. We've all been busy." Quinn says, pulling him into a hug of her own. Finn hugs her back tightly, so tight, in fact, that he lifts her off the ground. And she's tiny, so it's not she's breaking his back or anything. She's laughing when he squeezes her once more before putting her down.

He shoves his hands in his pockets and look between Quinn and Mercedes. "How's Phoenix?" he asks. Both exchange extra wide grins with each other. Finn's looking between them and he's never seen them so happy. He likes it.

"Fantastic."

"Amazing."

Finn chuckles when the girls answer him at the same time. "Sounds like it's going good I guess?" The two girls nod their heads, smiles plastered to their faces. They chat for a little while about Finn being at OSU until Mercedes starts telling him all about her aunt getting her a meeting with one of the biggest record producers in all of Arizona. Apparently this could be it for her. Her big break. He listens as she raves about all the new things she's learning from her aunt and how she's using it to perform better. And honestly? Finn is so proud of her. Like super proud, and he tells her so when she finally stops to take a breath between telling him about what ideas she has for songs to perform.

"Thanks, Finn."

Finn smirks at her then looks pointedly at Quinn, who's been standing quietly with a huge smile on her face while she listened to Mercedes fill Finn in on the last few months of her life, and wiggles his eyebrows at her.

"What about you, Q? How's school?"

Quinn shrugs, playing it off, but Finn totally knows her. And he knows for a fact that she's super passionate about school. "Same old, same old." she says nonchalantly. Finn can tell it's much more than that from the dreamy look she has in her eyes. Leave it to Quinn to look that way while thinking about school. Honestly, it's school, how exciting could it be?

"Liar."

"Shut up."

Finn laughs loudly and winces when Quinn punches his shoulder (lightly! It is still Quinn he's talking to). "Ow! Phoenix's made you violent." he whines, rubbing his shoulder.

Quinn rolls her eyes. "No it hasn't. College has." she corrects. "All those stupid frat boys around; I had to learn how to defend myself."

"Praise." Mercedes says and raises her hand to high five Quinn. Finn shakes his head and laughs at the two of them. He likes seeing them this way. He's really glad that they both found a true friend in each other.

They get into a conversation about the college they're going to and Finn finds himself really interested in it. They talk about the different classes each of them are taking, the friends they've made, how their campuses are, those kind of things. And when they're in the middle of talking about a Psychology class Quinn is taking her jaw suddenly drops and a sharp gasp leaves her mouth. Finn whips his body around to see what in the hell could be so shocking when he feels his own jaw drop. All three of the ex-New Directioners stare ahead in shock. And Finn's pretty sure they're all asking themselves the same thing at this point.

"Is that-"

"Santana." Both Quinn and Mercedes answer before he even has to finish.

Finn blinks a few times,(and check his face for any drool) as he rakes his eyes over their 'old' friend. She's wearing a tight, body-fitting, hip-hugging red dress that has a shockingly deep neckline. Well, not so shocking. Santana's always been known to wear tight dresses. Not that he's complaining or anything (he's definitely not). In fact, he's rather enjoying it. Her hair's a couple inches longer and is curled perfectly down her back. She's wearing a pair of silver heels that are so high they seem dangerous just looking at them. Finn decides one thing right then and there.

She is absolutely stunning.

Santana's hot. Anyone with eyes can see that. Clearly. But, right now, this very moment, there's something _different_ about her. Something brighter about her. It's something Finn's obviously never noticed before. But he sure as hell does now. He can't seem to put his finger on what exactly _it _is, but he knows it's there. Somewhere.

Everybody watches, with wide eyes and slack jaws, as she struts her way through the house like she owns the place. She stops for a second and scans the room until she spots Quinn and Finn watches as a gorgeous smile appears on her face before she makes her way toward them.

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in." Quinn says as Santana comes to stand in front of them.

Santana, being her theatrical self, stops to take a bow earning a laugh from everyone around her. She whips around and eyes everyone curiously and Finn almost burst out laughing at how everyone turns away from her glare.

Then she turns back around to them with a genuine smile on her face. "I missed you too, Q." she tells Quinn, pulling her into a big hug. Quinn laughs loudly as she hugs Santana back.

Finn, on the other hand, just stands there quietly, watching the gorgeous Latina hug Quinn before moving to Mercedes and doing the same. He doesn't even realize he was staring until he's knocked out of his trance when he hears, "Woah Frankenteen, is that you?"

He chuckles nervously, running a hand through his hair, "In the flesh." he shrugs, looking down at his feet.

Santana takes a step back as she rakes her eyes over Finn. He knows she's checking him out. She's not very subtle. But when he catches her, the look in her eyes literally makes him blush. What kind of grown man does that shit, blush, when a girl checks him out?

Finn, apparently.

Santana must notice the color rising to his cheeks because she winks at him before turning to Quinn and Mercedes to them them know that they have to catch up later then announces that she is in desperate need of a drink and walks off.

But that wink? What the fuck was that wink suppose to mean? Why did she do it? Even with these stupid questions in his head, he can't help but be mesmerized by the sway of her hips as she walks away. He's actually surprised she didn't call him on that blush. That was very...unlike Santana. Maybe she's changed. Finn doesn't know. He does know that he wants to talk to her more, and he fully intends on doing that.

When he spots her a few minutes later sipping out of a red cup, talking to a few of the cheerios she used to cheer with, they lock eyes for a few seconds before he looks away he _really_ can't help the tightening he starts to feel in his stomach. (Not to mention the stirring beneath his belt, but that's another story)

But damn. He was really hoping for a easy going vacation.

He's actually starting to think that he should just stop hoping so much. Things _obviously _aren't gonna be easy this summer. At least not with Santana around, looking all perfect and shit.

* * *

A few hours, and a few (plenty) drinks later, Finn finds himself sandwiched on the little ass couch in the living room between a confused-looking Puck (he doesn't really know why he's confused though), and a sobbing Blaine.

Awesome.

Blaine's obviously a weepy boy drunk. Just what he needed tonight.

It all started about an hour ago when Kurt showed up with Eric. That's when all hell broke loose. Literally. Blaine practically lunged himself at Kurt when he walked through the door and started babbling about how it was such a mistake they broke up, that he was still in love with him, and they were meant to be together, and a bunch of other stuff too, but no one really understood what he was saying because he was like, sobbing at that point. And then when he finally stopped his sobbing, things only got worse, and even more awkward than it already was, when Kurt managed to pull himself away from Blaine and introduced Eric. To everyone

As his boyfriend.

Definitely not one of Kurt's brightest ideas. Oh and Blaine's' sobbing? That shit turned into hysterical wailing real fast. Finn even saw him get down on his knees at one point. But all Finn - and everyone else in the room - could do was watch Kurt try to calm Blaine down while explaining to Eric who Blaine actually was. It was all kind of funny if Finn really thought about it. But he decided it would be best if he just stayed out of all of.. _that. _

But that didn't work out because now Finn's on this stupid couch trying to get Blaine to calm down. Totally not what he was looking forward to doing tonight. At all. He looks up from his drink in his hand and catches Santana's eye and she gives him kind of a sympathetic look.

And if things weren't already _so _interesting (see that, he's been working on his sarcasm), Rachel, of all people, decides that this is the perfect moment to burst through the front door and make her entrance. And to make it _even _better, she's not alone.

"Hey everybody!" she greets happily, jumping up and down clapping her hands. Nobody says anything though, everyone is kind of just staring at her. They're obviously as surprised to see her as Finn is. Deciding that he can't be here for his crap, he gets up from the couch, catching Santana's eye again and chuckles a little when she pretends to gag, then smirks at him. It's the best thing he's seen all night.

But as he's walking out of the room he hears, "This is my friend, Brody." and he shakes his head because Rachel is introducing him to everyone with a wide smile on her face while her hand rests on _Brody's_ bicep. Finn can't believe she has the nerve to actually bring him. Actually, he can't believe she actually brought _herself_. And is she really this dumb? _Brody__**. **_She brought fucking Brody. Of all the people she could bring, she brings him.

Brilliant.

And because she's Rachel Berry, and she never does anything little, she acts like absolutely nothing's wrong between them. She just around, greeting everyone individually, stopping to chat a little before moving onto the next person. And after she's introduced Brody to practically everyone in the room, she spots Finn, who was trying _really_ hard to go unnoticed by standing in the farthest corner of the room (but since he's, like, a giant that didn't work out), she walks right up to him and gives him a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. All Finn can do is awkwardly stand there as she squeezes him a _little_ too tight. And then this Brody character even goes as far as to try and shake his hand, acting like he wasn't the guy who basically caused their break up.

Dickhead. (Okay so it wasn't _exactly_ his fault, Finn still hates the guy)

They're both standing in front of him, wearing matching smiles, and Finn refrains from rolling his eyes at them. "You must be Finn." Brody says casually, almost like he knows Finn or something. Which, no, he doesn't. "Rachel's told me a lot about you." He looks down at Rachel, who's practically hanging on his arm like he's a goddamn jungle gym, and smiles at her.

Finn crosses his arms over his chest and says, "I wish I could say the same." And yeah. It's mean. But isn't stealing someone else's girlfriend mean too?

The next few minutes are seriously awkward. Like 8th grade dances awkward.

That is, until Santana, from wherever the hell she came from, steps out of the crowd and makes her way over to Finn, gently setting her hand on his bicep and starts to rub it gently. And to make it better, she's completely ignoring Rachel and Brody presence. But Finn's eyes almost pop out of their sockets when he feels Santana's hand _lovingly _stroke his arm. And damn, it feels nice. He looks down at her with wide eyes, silently asking her what the hell she's doing. Knowing Santana like he does, she has something up her sleeve and when she meets his eyes, she simply winks at him.

(And there she goes with that damn winking thing again. Making him submit to her will one little action at a time)

He's still gaping at her when she looks over to Rachel and Brody, like they just appeared or something and says, "Leave it to Rachel Berry to go out and find herself her very own living mannequin. I had no idea that Mattel started making life-size ken dolls. You'll have to tell me where you got him from later." And Finn has the hardest time stifling his laugh that immediately rises in his throat as the girl - _woman_ - on his arm speaks. Santana, however, is just standing there with a devious smirk on her face. He'll admit it. It's hot.

Now Rachel's narrowing her eyes at Santana. Big surprise. "It's nice to see you too, Santana. I see you haven't changed one bit." Santana grins wide as Rachel turns to back Brody saying, "Brody, this is Santana Lopez. We were in Glee club together."

Brody smiles at Santana. "A pleasure to meet you, Santana." He says. Finn adds about ten more reasons onto his list of why he hates Brody when the guy leans forward, picks up Santana's hand and places a kiss to it.

Who _is _this guy?

Santana cocks an eyebrow at him, pulling her hand away and wiping it on her dress. "Has anyone ever told you that your face scarily resembles the one of a donkey?" she questions, her voice serious. This time, however, Finn can't hold it in and bursts out in laughter. Santana eventually joins in with him, giggling (who even knew she giggled) into his arm while Rachel glares at both of them. They don't really notice. Or care, for that matter. "Well, as much fun this has been, I think Finnocence, here, could use a drink. What do you say, Finn?" she asks sweetly, looking up at him through her eyelashes.

How could he possibly say no to that offer?

Yeah. He can't.

"I'd say that's a great idea." Finn says, moving his arm from her grasp and placing his hand at the mall of her back. "Rachel, good seeing you again. Brody, it was nice meeting you." He nods to both of them before leading Santana toward the kitchen. What he doesn't notice is Rachel gaping at the two of them the whole way there.

Once they're in the kitchen Finn quickly removes his hand from Santana's body and stuffs his hands in his pockets. Not because he wants to, he definitely doesn't, but because he's not really sure what the hell just happened back there. He's not really sure if Santana is playing a game or what. But she doesn't really seem fazed by anything. Like what happened back there was completely normal. He watches as she moves around Puck's kitchen and starts opening and closing cupboards looking for something. He's not really sure what she's looking for though.

He's still wracking his brain for answers when he hears her shout "Found it!" and he jumps a little as she pulls out a bottle of Jack Daniels from under the counter. She sets in on the counter and turns around to grab to glasses from another cupboard then pours some of the amber liquid into both. Finn is still confused as to what the fuck is happening right now.

"Uh, Santana?"

"Hm?" She kind of hums, turning around and putting the bottle back where she found it then picks up the two glasses and gives him one. "What's up?"

Finn stares down at the drink in his hand, "Wanna tell me what the hell that was back there?" he asks, lifting his glass then taking a sip. Santana takes a sip out of her glass and shakes her head.

"Mmm...no."

Finn's eyebrows furrow, looking at her confused. "No?"

Santana rolls her eyes and sets her glass on the counter then steps closer to him, looking up at him through her lashes and biting her lip gently, "Are you saying you didn't like it?" Is she kidding right now?

Finn shakes his head so fast, he almost drops his glass."W-What? N-No! Of course not!" He stutters, trying his hardest not to choke on his own tongue. Then he watches with wide eyes as she brings her arm over his shoulder and moving her hand to the back of his neck.

"Then why do we have to talk about it?"

"Um. Well. I was just wondering-"

Santana leans up on her tip toes, moving her lips across his cheek and dragging them up to his ear, "Did you like it, Finn?" she whispers, nipping on his earlobe gently.

Finn gulps loudly, so loud that he's sure even _she_ hears it, "Y-Yeah." and she sucking on his earlobe now and it's sending shivers up his spine.

"Good."

His jaw drops as she pulls completely away from him, picks up her glass and walks out of the kitchen. "Santana!" She stops at the doorway and turns around with a wicked smirk on her face. "Has anyone ever told you you're a bit of a tease?"

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Eh. Maybe once or twice." Then she winks at him, _again,_ before walking out the kitchen. Finn can't even be mad at her. Shit. That winking thing is gonna get him into some serious trouble.

* * *

A few hours later when the only people left are the glee clubbers, plus Brody and Eric and minus Brittany because Lord Tubbington had a little accident or something, are sitting in Puck's living room chatting away, Rachel excitingly (drunkenly) suggests that they play Spin the Bottle again. It's tradition or something. That's what tells everyone, anyway.

Puck immediately agrees then runs off to get the board and bottle. And Finn, who's sitting next to Santana on the couch with his arm around her, groans and presses his forehead against her shoulder. "Of course he wants to play. The Puckster is always down for macking on chicks." He's mocking his friend, yeah, and it's mean, but Santana's laughing so he doesn't really care.

Rachel's going around telling everyone that they just _have _to play. Some people groan and some people cheer. Finn really just doesn't care. Santana's hand is resting on his thigh and it feels fucking amazing.

But he hears, "No way. Count me out." Tina say and "Ooh! I'm in!" It's Sugar this time and she stands up and claps before flopping down on the floor next to Rachel and Brody, who are apparently starting the circle.

"I wanna play!" Blaine jumps in. Not a good idea. Everyone remembers last time Blaine played Spin the Bottle...

Thankfully, Sam starts to shake his head saying, "Blaine I don't think that's a good -"

"Come on, _Sammy_." Blaine says throwing his arm around Sam. "It's just a game."

"That _game_ caused way too much trouble last time." Quinn slurs, frowning when she looks in her cup and notices it's empty.

Artie nods. "Too much trouble." he repeats waving his hand in the air.

Mercedes laughs happily and burps, then laughs again, "But it was funny!" She's definitely happy girl drunk tonight.

Finn shakes his head. "Not that funny." he mumbles into Santana's shoulder.

Santana turns her head slightly to look at him, "Come on, Finn. It'll be fun." And he says no again and she pouts at him. Literally _pouts_. "You might get lucky enough to kiss me." She's whispering in his ear and fuck, she has no idea how much he wants to kiss her.

So he says, "I'm in." and she laughs at him before looking over to Kurt who's practically in Eric's lap, saying something in the taller guy's ear.

"Hey Lady Hummel, you and Blaine 2.0 up for a round of Spin the Bottle?"

Kurt turns away from Eric to turn around and tell Santana, "No thank you, Satan. I think we'll just sit and watch." Santana shrugs then turns to Quinn.

"What about you, Q?" Everyone seems to be looking over at the tipsy blonde, waiting for her to answer. She throws her empty cup in the air and shrugs.

"Alright fine! I'll play."

Puck comes back with an empty bottle and a board so Quinn, Mercedes, Brody, Rachel, Sam, Blaine, Sugar, Finn and Santana all gather on the floor in a circle.

"Alright, alright!" Puck shouts, "There's a few rules for this game. The guys do not have to kiss each other. So if the bottle happens to land on a dude they must kiss the girl immediately to the right of the guy it landed on. The girls, on the other hand, do have to kiss if the bottle lands on another girl. Everybody got it?"

"That's not fair!" Quinn yells. Sugar, Mercedes, Rachel and Santana all nod their heads in agreement.

"My house, my rules."

Quinn sticks her tongue out at him and crosses her arms across her chest. "You suck."

"Yeah, whatever. I'm going first." Puck leans toward the middle and spins the bottle and everyone watches as it lands on Mercedes. "Come here, mama." he says, wiggling his eyebrows at her.

Mercedes squeezes her eyes tight and kisses him quick and fast before spinning the bottle herself and watches as it lands on Blaine. Everybody breaks into laughter, except for Sam who has a slight disgusted look on his face, as Blaine and Mercedes lock lips in the middle of the circle. Blaine spins next and he lands on Quinn. Santana laughs loudly as Quinn takes a deep breath before touching her lips to Blaine's.

The rest of the game is full of laughs and honest, good fun.

Quinn ends up kissing Puck, much to her dismay, and turns to Santana and pretends to gag after she'd kissed him. Puck lands on Finn, which causes everyone to roll over in their spots, with tears running down their faces from laughing so hard, including Finn. It's short lived, though, because he realizes that Santana is the girl to the right of him, making her the one who has to kiss Puck.

Yeah. He wasn't too thrilled with that one.

He _was_ thrilled that he got to sneak a little peak of Santana's ass when she leaned over to kiss Puck. That part was good. He was also thrilled when Santana pulled away from Puck, wiping at her mouth, with a grossed-out look on her face.

"You've lost your spark, Puckerman."

"Bite me, Satan."

Laughter erupts as Santana blows Puck a kiss before leaning forward and spinning the bottle herself. All Finn can do at this point is watch anxiously as the bottle spins and spins, for what seems like forever if you ask him, until it finally lands on...Brody.

Fucking Brody.

Of all the people in the goddamn circle, the stupid bottle lands on Brody. Finn's night just seems to be getting better and better.

All the members of the New Directioners are silent as they look from Santana to Brody to Rachel. And much to his surprise, they look at Finn. It's not like none of them didn't notice Finn and Santana looking awfully close the entire night. They also see the look that Finn happens to be wearing at this very moment. It kinda looks like he wants to protest but he's kinda fighting with himself about it.

Before he can say anything Rachel says, "No way."

Santana rolls her eyes. "Lighten up, Hobbit. It's just a game."

"Er. I agree with Rachel." Finn mumbles. Everyone, including Santana, turn their heads to face him. "I mean. She obviously doesn't trust him enough."

"I trust him!" Rachel yells. At who? No one really knows. But everyone is staring at her skeptically.

"Good." Santana says, crawling towards Brody. "Then you won't be mad if I do this." A few jaws drop when she digs her hand into Brody's hair and crushes her lips to his. Santana smirks against Brody's lips and peaks one eye open to see Rachel storm out of the room. When Rachel's out of sight she pushes at Brody's chest and pulls away from him. "It's a good thing you don't taste as plastic as you seem."

Brody doesn't say anything to her, or anyone for that matter, before he stands up from the circle and goes in search of Rachel. Everyone's just looking amused at this point.

At least, they _both_ have the drama queen act down. Finn finally sees it now; they really are meant for each other.

The game continues for a few more rounds, everything's just fun and easy going and they have a good time. Rachel and Brody, surprisingly (especially to Finn), return to the circle after about ten minutes. Rachel agrees not to freak out every time the bottle lands on Brody. Luckily for her, the bottle doesn't stop on him again. It does, however, land on her after Sam spins it. Thankfully, the kiss between them isn't awkward or anything, just a couple of friends sharing a kiss. Sugar and Finn end up locking lips for a couple seconds, which is, like, _weird_. Finn and Quinn share a kiss. And it wasn't awkward or anything. No. Not at all (His sarcasm just keeps getting better). Quinn's spin lands on Sam and Mercedes ends up rolling over on the floor, dying with laughter. She's laughing so hard that Quinn and Sam can't help but join in after giving each other a sweet peck on the lips.

And if the world didn't hate Finn enough already, Sam's spin lands on Santana. Just great. Really. It is. Just fucking great.

Yeah. He went to bathroom during that one.

Finn's happy when they all finally decide to call it a night. Blaine's passed out in Sam's lap (still weird), Quinn's decided that the game is totally _immature_. Sugar pukes up everything she drank that night, maybe more, all over the bottle and the board, everyone else decided it was time to leave.

Rachel and Brody leave first. Not before Rachel announces that the party was fun, but not as fun as her's was (typical Rachel; always trying to be _better_ in any way she can). Brody ends up having to practically drag her the door. Quinn and Mercedes tell Puck that they're going to crash in his guest room, which he obviously has no problem with, and Blaine and Sam are passed out on his living room floor. Kurt and Eric took a cab home a little while earlier so Finn's not really worried about them getting home safe. Plus, Kurt didn't drink, something about not wanting to be sloppy. Sugar, well, he doesn't really know what happened to Sugar. He's not too worried though. She couldn't have gotten _that _far.

And you know, although Spin the Bottle is fun, Finn can't help but think that the world is literally out to get him. All he wanted was for the stupid bottle to land on Santana. Just once. Just one freaking time.

But no.

He must've really pissed off someone up _there_ or something because he's had the worst luck ever.

Well, maybe not ever. He did get to spend some time with Santana. That part was good. He guesses that was pretty lucky. He would've really liked to have kissed her though. Her soft lips. All night he imagined how soft her lips must be. How good they would feel pressed against his...

He's jogged out of his fantasy when he hears Santana call his name.

"Uh, what?"

Santana rolls her eyes, "Are you sober?"

"Mostly."

"Sober enough to drive me home?" Finn watches her stick out her bottom lip and pout. He thinks it's kinda funny that she thinks he wouldn't jump at her every beck and call. "Please."

Finn taps his chin, pretending to contemplate whether or not he'll do it. But, duh, of course he'll drive her. He was gonna insist on taking her home anyway. But the look on her face is too damn cute. "Of course I'll drive you home. You don't even have to ask."

Santana smiles brightly and leans over to kiss his cheek. "You're sweet."

"Oh yeah. The sweetest."

* * *

Finn let out a sigh, turning into Santana's driveway then putting his truck in park. He looks over and watches as she takes off her seatbelt, but doesn't get out just yet. They sit in silence for a minute before she decides to break it and say, "Tonight was fun." and Finn can't control his face because he smiles despite how hard he was trying not to.

"Definitely. M'glad we did this. All of us together. I really missed having everyone around."

Santana nods, running a hand through her hair. "I know what you mean. OSU gets lonely sometimes." she tells him.

Finn's head shoots up and his jaw drops immediately. "You're at OSU?" he asks, a grin building on his lips.

Santana nods, "Yeah. I'm -"

"OSU _Lima_?"

Santana tilts her head at him in confusion and nods again. "Um. Yeah. Finn what -"

"Oh my god."

"Stop interrupting me and tell me what the hell is wrong with you!" Santana snaps at him. Finn looks at her and shrugs.

"I'm sorry." He says, leaning over to grab her hand excitedly. "You go to OSU Lima. _I _go to OSU Lima. How in the hell did we not know that we were going to same school and how have we managed not to see each other at all in the last year?"

Santana looks down at their hands together and Finn does too. He likes the way they fit together. "Wait. You're at OSU? The last I heard you were working at the tire shop."

Finn shrugs, looking out the window. "I just realized that working at the tire shop wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life." He says, turning back to face her.

"Well. Duh. Anyone could've told you that."

"W-What?"

Santana rolls her eyes and leans closer to him, their foreheads almost touching. "You, Finn Hudson, are too talented to be wasting your days away working in a shaggy, old tire shop." And with those simple words she manages to cause that stupid blushing thing to happen again. Like, how does she even do that?

Finn has no idea. It's like she has superpowers or something.

But he tries not to blush when he says,"Thanks, Santana." closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against hers. Santana surprises him when she leans forward and presses a sweet kiss to his cheek. It sends shivers down his spine almost instantly.

"Well. Thanks for the ride." she says softly, pulling away from him and moving to open up the passenger side door.

Before she's inside Finn calls, "Santana." and she looks back over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him. "If you ever need a ride or something, or if you just wanna hang out, you can call me. I'm pretty much free for the rest of the summer. "

"I'll call you." she says sending him a little smile before making her way inside. Finn waits until she's in the front door before starting up his truck and pulling out of her driveway. The entire ride back to his moms house he wears a stupid little smile on his face.

That is, until he's pulling onto his street and he realizes one thing.

He's pretty sure Santana doesn't even _have_ his number.

Awesome. What a great way to end a _great _night. (Sarcasm really does kill)

* * *

Two days later, Finn's playing Halo in his bedroom, bored out of his mind, when his phone rings. He pauses his game quickly and reaches over the side of his bed, throwing his clothes around, and searches for his phone. When he finally finds it, he picks it up and frowns at the number he doesn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"_Finn_?"

"Santana?" Okay. So he's like super surprised that she's calling. (But totally happy)

"_Yeah. Hi_." Her voice sounds like honey coming through the phone right now and Finn is having a hard time controlling himself. "_So, um, I'm like, super freaking bored right now and I was, uh, wondering if you wanted to hang out or something._"

So maybe his jaw drops a little. Sue him. "Yeah!" Maybe a little too eager. It doesn't help that he hears her laugh a little through the phone. "Um. Yeah. Sure. What did you have in mind?"

"_Wanna grab some food or something_?"

"Sounds good."

"_Okay. Come pick me up._"

"Be there in fifteen." Then the line goes dead and Finn's staring at his phone with a small smile on his face.

* * *

Exactly fourteen minutes later he's pulling into Santana's driveway once again and maybe he's a little nervous. Okay, maybe a lot. He takes a deep breathe then jumps out of his truck and checks his hair in the side view mirror before walking up to her front. He lifts his hand up and lightly knocks and then steps back to wait for her, shoving his hands in his pockets.

A minute later, the door swings open and Finn's jaw drops _again_ when he looks up and sees Santana standing there. His eyes rake over her in her jeans and floral top and knee high black boots and he can't help but groan a little. He's not really sure how long he's been standing there staring but he's snapped out of it when he hears Santana start to laugh. "Excited to see me?"

Finn's eyes snap up, from where they were at her legs, to meet hers. "You, uh, you look great."

"Are you getting cheesy on me, Finn?"

He's pretty sure he's blushing right now. Apparently that's a common thing for him nowadays. "You ready to go?" She must know he's trying to change the subject because she nods and reaches for her purse then steps out, closing the door behind her.

They walk down to his truck and Finn opens the door for her and shrugs shyly and says, "My mother raised me to be gentlemen." when she turns around and raises an eyebrow at him.

"Looks like she taught you well."

"Shut up." He laughs, closing the door before jogging over to his side and getting in. "So, what're in the mood for?" He glances over at her as he pulls out of her driveway and onto the main road.

"Mm. I could totally go for a burger right now." she says.

Finn nods. "The diner okay? I hear they serve up a mean burger." She nods and leans forward to fuck with his radio until she finds a station she likes. Finn likes how comfortable this whole thing is. "So how've you been?"

"Good." Santana shrugs and leans back in her seat. "Went to the mall with Mercedes and Q yesterday."

"Cool."

"What about you?" she asks looking over at him. "What were you doing today? I didn't pull you away from like, bonding time with your family right?"

Finn laughs, shaking his head. "No. You didn't pull me away from anything. I was just fucking around at home." He turns his head slightly and watches her laugh for a minute. He's never noticed before, but she has a really pretty laugh and he likes that he's the one that caused it. "Besides, bonding time was last night. Duh."

"You're such a dork." They laugh and chat until Finn's pulling into the parking lot of the diner and opening up her door for her again.

The diner is crowded but they manage to find a booth in the back. Santana sits on one side while Finn sits on the other. After deciding what each of them want, an older woman comes by to take their order. Santana orders a bacon cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Finn orders a double cheeseburger, fries, and a root beer. He's glad that she didn't, like, order a salad or something. Because really, who the hell can get full off a salad?

She laughs when he tells her this. "Well don't worry about that with me. I love food. I eat all day long."

"But it's not like anyone would notice. You're like super tiny, San."

"I'm not tiny! I'm petite." she argues, pointing a finger at him.

"You look pretty tiny to me." Finn mumbles and before Santana can reply the waitress returns with their food and drinks. Everything looks great and smells amazing, too. They both thank the waitress then dig right in. Finn watches Santana take a huge bite of her burger and laughs when some ketchup is left on her chin. "Woah there, Tiny, the burger's not going anywhere." he teases, leaning forward to wipe the ketchup from her chin then lick it off his own thumb.

Santana rolls her eyes, wiping her mouth with a napkin. "Tiny my ass." she narrows her eyes playfully at him. At least he hopes it's playful...

"I can assure you, your ass is not tiny." The words leave his mouth before he realizes it and Santana almost chokes when she breaks out laughing. "Shit."

Santana just laughs at him and Finn can't even fucking believe he just said that. He's thinking about just asking for the check and taking her home because he's pretty she's never gonna wanna hang out with him ever again. "I'll just go get the check." He starts to get up but Santana catches his wrist.

"Aw. Don't go, Finn. I know you like my ass." He looks down at her and she's _still _chuckling so he pulls away from her, trying not to die of embarrassment. "Does it help if I say that I like your ass too?" Finn groans, plopping back down into his seat.

"No, it does not help!"

"I'm just trying to help boost your _tiny_ ego." Santana smiles deviously and shrugs, popping a couple french fries in her mouth.

"You're mean."

"I'm awesome." He won't admit it to her, but yeah, he thinks she kinda is.

The rest of lunch is fun and light. Which is good. He didn't realize how funny she was until now. Sure some of her jokes she has to explain, but for the most part, he gets them. And they are fucking hilarious. They finish off their burgers and when the check comes, Finn pays because there was no way he was gonna let her pay. That's just not the way he was raised. She smiles sweetly when he tells her this. They hop back into the truck and Finn sets off toward her house. The ride there is comfortable and Finn is baffled again by how comfortable _he_ is around her. It's really nice, actually. It was always really hard for him to be comfortable around _anyone_ (it's mainly because he was always so much taller than everyone so that caused some major awkwardness).

When he finally pulls into her driveway he cuts the engine then looks over to her. "Are you gonna go to the movies with everyone tonight?" It was Rachel's idea. But Finn knows that everyone is planning to go. He's kinda hoping Santana is too.

"Why?" she asks coyly, leaning towards him a little.

"Well if you were, I was thinking maybe, uh, I could pick you up again later on tonight and we, um, could go together. As friends, of course. And then maybe we could go get some ice cream or something after. I-If you wanted to that is."

He watches Santana think for a minute before a smile appears on her face. That's a good sign, right?

"Ice cream, huh?"

"I might even throw in some snacks at the movie theatre." Hell, he'd throw in anything if she wanted him to.

"You drive a hard bargain, Hudson." Finn smirks, shrugging his shoulders innocently. Well, as innocent as a grown man can. "But what if I don't want to go as friends?" There goes his ego. Right out the window along with the rest of manhood.

He feels his face fall slightly but quickly covers it up with a smile. And maybe it's a sad one. He basically just got rejected, he knew she'd never go for him. She doesn't even _like_ guys. Especially guys like Finn. "Oh. Well I thought we were friends now but, um, I guess we -"

"What if I wanted it to be a date?"

_Wait. Did she seriously just say that?! _

She did!

"Um." He's completely shocked right now. Like, no words can describe how excited he is right now. "I - yes. Yes of course." Because, yeah. She's been on his mind since Puck's party (maybe even before that). "I mean sure, yeah, that would be alright with me." He's bad at playing things cool.

Obviously.

"Good. It's a date then." Santana says then leans forward to leave a small kiss to the corner of his lips. (And yeah, all his fantasies about her lips _definitely_ don't compare to the actual thing.) "Thanks for lunch."

His mind can't even form words so he just watches her hop out of his truck and make her way up to the door. When he finally comes back to reality he pulls out his phone and fires her a text.

_I'll pick you up at eight. _

_P.S. Thanks for calling me today_

_- Finn._

* * *

He's standing in his boxers trying to pick out what shirt to wear for his date (he still can't say it without smiling) tonight with Santana when his phone starts to ring. He throws the shirts he's holding onto his bed and searches around for his phone until he finally finds it in the pocket of the jeans he was wearing thats. His hopes of it being Santana calling are shot when he looks at the caller I.D. and sees that it's just Puck.

"Hey, man."

He hears some shouting through the phone and he rolls his eyes. "_Hey, bro. Are you coming to the movies tonight?_"

"Yup."

"_Good. I don't wanna be the only single dude in a room full of couples._"

"Dick." Finn thinks about telling Puck about his date with Santana, but decides against it. He's not _that_ much of an ass. "What do you mean by couples, anyway? Who are the couples?"

"_You know, Rachel and that Brody dude and shit. And like Kurt and his guy - the one that looks like Blaine._"

"Eric."

"_Yeah. Eric._"

"That's like, four people."

"_Same thing. Anyway, can I get a ride? I don't wanna ask my Ma to use her car. She's still kinda pissed about the party._"

"Er." Shit. "Yeah. Sure. But, uh, Santana's gonna ride with us."

"_Santana?_"

"Yeah."

"_She was looking smokin' the other night. I wonder if she's seeing anyone..._" Dick. Of course he's gonna say something like that.

"Yeah. I don't know. But I gotta go man. I'll swing by your house around seven forty-five."

"_Yeah. Yeah. See you then._"

Finn throws his phone on his bed then throws himself onto it. Fuck. This is just great.

* * *

Sighing, Finn pulled into Santana's driveway and put his truck in park. Puck had been talking non stop about hooking up with Santana the entire ride to her house and Finn is sick of it. If anyone's 'hooking up' with Santana, it's gonna be him. He looks back and says, "I'll be back." Puck just waves him off not even looking up from his phone.

When he gets to her front door he nervously raises his hand and knocks. This is gonna be bad. He already knows it. Fuck. Then the door swings open to reveal Santana standing there he immediately regrets letting Puck ride with them. She's wearing this hot as fuck tight black dress that definitely doesn't leave anything to imagine and she's wearing a sexy pair of black heels that make her legs look amazing.

"Like what you see?" All Finn can do is nod. "Good. Let's go." She steps out of her house and turns around to lock the door. Finn still hasn't said anything or moved for that matter. He's not even sure he's breathing right now. "You okay there buddy?" Santana asks with a little smirk on her face.

"You look amazing." Are the first words out of his mouth. He reaches down to pick up her hand and raise it to his lips and press a kiss to her knuckles. "I'm gonna say sorry in advance, though. So, I'm sorry. "

Santana's looking at him all confused and he really wishes he could kick Puck out of his truck right now. "Sorry? What are you sorry about?"

"You'll see." He keeps his hand at the small of her back as he leads her to his truck and opens the door for her.

Before she can even get _in_ the truck Puck is poking his head out and raking his eyes over her. "Lopez! Looking sexy as ever." he whistles at her and Finn wants to bang his head against the window until he blacks out.

Santana looks at him over her shoulder and raises an eyebrow at him. Finn just mouths 'sorry' then ushers into the truck. "Puckerman. Still irritating as ever." Finn stifles his laugh as he shuts her door and runs around to get into the truck.

He starts up the truck and backs out before taking a risk and looking at Santana. As he expected she's sitting there with her arms crossed over her chest as Puck talks her ear off. He feels like a total ass for putting her through this. They are suppose to be on a _date_. With Puck in the backseat Finn's sure it's the worst one she's ever been on. Ever.

(Just the impression he wanted to make).

Puck literally talks the entire way and doesn't notice that neither Finn or Santana are listening. Finn _finally_ pulls into the parking lot of the theatre and he and Puck get out. Puck doesn't even bother waiting so he just starts walking toward the entrance and Finn's kinda glad that his friend is an ass like that because he really wants to talk to Santana. Alone.

He pulls her door open and immediately says, "I'm so sorry, San. He asked if he could catch a ride and I just couldn't tell him no. I'm stupid and dumb and I'm sorry. If you don't want this to be a date anymore, I completely understand. I'm just really so -" His rambling is cut off by her lips pressing against his. He's a little surprised at first but quickly recovers and presses harder into the kiss. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her off her seat as her arms come up to wrap around his neck. Their mouths seem to slip open at the same time and their tongues are immediately rolling against each other. The only reason they break apart is because apparently they have to, like, breathe or whatever.

Their foreheads are pressed against together when Santana says, "You talk too damn much." and pecks his lips one more time before pulling away from him and moving to check her makeup in the side view mirror.

Finn chuckles lightly, shutting her door and moving to slip an arm around her waist. "I really am sorry." he tells her as they start walking, his arm still wrapped firmly around her.

"Stop apologizing. I know how fucking irritating Puck can be so I don't blame you for not being able to say no." The smile that appears across his face is unexpected, but definitely welcomed. "And I do still want this to be a date, by the way." His smile might just be reaching his eyes right about now.

They make their way to the front entrance and Finn pulls the door open for her so she can walk in first. "Does that mean I still have to pay for snacks?" He knows he does. He still would've even if she had called off the date.

Santana narrows her eyes at him as she walks through the door he's holding open for her. "You bet your nice ass you do." Finn chuckles, shaking his head as he walks in after her.

Everyone's already there when they walk in. It seems like they were waiting for them to get there. He walks behind Santana as she makes her way to their friends and he's a little mesmerized by how amazing her ass looks in that dress. It's like, the best thing he's seen in awhile.

Other than, you know, her in general.

When he gets near the group, Rachel announces that she and Brody already bought all their tickets and they're just waiting for them to be printed. Apparently, Brody has an 'amazingly fabulous job' (as Rachel puts it) and insisted on treating everyone. Finn's got no problem with that.

Surprisingly. (Not really)

Santana's talking with Quinn, Mercedes, and Brittany on the side while he's standing in the snack line. He watches as she laughs and talks with the girls, about what, he has no idea but it makes him smile. But then she turns slightly and catches his eye then winks at him before going back to her conversation with Quinn.

It's kinda funny (not at all) how much that little action affects him. Not to mention his body parts. (Especially his dick, if the tightening in his pants is any indication). When it's his turn to order, he's about to call her over when she pops up at his side and starts looking over the menu.

"What'll it be, Miss Lopez?"

Santana rolls her eyes and leans against him a little. "I want a hot dog and a soda."

Finn nods and orders it. "Popcorn?" he asks and discretely places his hand at the small of her back to hold her close to him.

"Are you gonna share with me?" She's fluttering her eyelashes at him and he really wants to kiss her again. He obviously can't because their friends are literally two feet away and he's not sure she wants them to see that.

"I can if you want me to." Santana nods once then heads back over to where the girls (minus Rachel) are waiting for the guys. He pays the teenager behind the cashier, (who he definitely noticed checking out Santana and almost wanted to lean over and punch), for his food then grabs everything and makes his way to where everyone else is. The rest of the guys stroll up with their food and stuff, then Rachel and Brody come over with all their tickets and quickly pass them out.

Once everyone has a ticket they all make their way towards the theatre their moving is being played in. They all end up sitting in the two top rows at the back of the theatre so Artie can be with the rest of them without having to get out of his chair. Rachel, Brody, Sugar, Brittany, Sam, and Blaine all sit in one row while Mercedes, Quinn, Kurt, Eric, Tina, Puck, Santana and himself all sit in the row behind them. Finn takes the aisle seat and Santana sits next to him with Q on her other side.

The commercials are still playing on the screen so before the lights go out he hands Santana the box that's holding her hot dog and drink while he decides to hold the popcorn in his lap. "You comfy?" he whispers in her ear quietly so none of their friends will hear. Santana doesn't answer him at first but lifts up the armrest between them and leans a little closer to him then rests her hand on his thigh.

"I am now." She whispers back and places a kiss behind his ear. That little kiss sends a shiver down his spine and he shifts closer to her so he can kiss her cheek.

"Good." He waits until the lights go out in the theatre to wrap his arm around her waist and pull her a little bit closer to him. He looks down at her and sees a smile on her face and he can't help but smile too.

* * *

The movie ends up being pretty good. Finn liked it, it was funny and he didn't fall asleep, so that's a plus. It only happened one time and he was with Rachel at the time so you can imagine how much trouble he was in for that little mistake (she didn't talk to him for like, two days). Another plus? Santana stayed against him for practically the entire movie and he was like, super comfortable. She was all soft and warm and she smelt amazing. So all in all, he'd call this date a victory.

Now the only thing he has to do is get Puck a ride home so he doesn't have to take him. Finn knows it's pretty selfish but come on, he and Santana need some time alone. Seriously.

When they're all walking out of the theatre he sees Santana talking with Tina so he pulls Sam to the side and asks him if he drove himself to the theatre. Sam says yes but Finn can tell he's confused so he tells him, "I need you to give Puck a ride home."

"Why can't you? Didn't you drive him here?"

Finn sighs and looks around making sure none of their friends are around to hear what he's about to say next. "Look, man, me and Santana are on a date. Like a _date _date and Puck is ruining it for me."

Sam is completely shocked when he says, "Wow. You and Santana?"

"Yeah. We hung out earlier today and she wanted to come together."

"That's great, dude." Sam says and yeah, it kinda is. "And don't worry, I'll take Puck off your hands."

"Thanks, Sam." Finn claps his shoulder once then goes to catch up with Santana.

Everyone is outside chatting about the movie and their plans for the rest of the summer. Kurt and Eric quickly say their goodbyes and leave. Brittany, Tina, and Sugar, who all carpooled, say their goodbyes next and head out. Finn's ears perk up when he hears Quinn and Santana make plans to go get Mani Ppedis or something next week. Then Rachel says she wants everyone to get together for dinner one night this week (which should be _super_ fun). Then Sam tells Puck that a few of the guys are gonna head to the bar that doesn't card anyone and asks if he wants to go. Awesome. And because he's Puck, and is always down to get drunk, he says yes.

Finn loves Sam Evans right about now.

Puck comes over to him, where he's standing beside Santana and Quinn, and asks, "You up for a few beers, Huddy?"

Santana looks up to him and he glances at her before shaking his head and saying, "Nah. I gotta get San home." He sees the small smile pop up on her face but disappear immediately when she notices him looking at her.

But then Quinn pipes in and says, "I can take her." And yeah, no.

"Awesome." Puck throws an arm Santana's shoulders. Finn's jaw immediately tightens. "Now Finn can come have a drink with the guys."

"No. That's okay." He's shaking his head getting a little irritated with his mo-hawked best friend.

"Aw. Come on, Finnessa."

"Yeah Finn. Go have fun." He's having a hard time trying not to get irritated with Quinn too but he can't really help it. He just wants to spend time with Santana and Quinn and Puck are stopping him from doing that. "I got San. We'll have girls night!"

Santana's just staring at him with pleading eyes so he shakes his head again, "Really, I can drive her. It's fine. I don't really feel like drinking anyway." He kinda grabs on her arm to pull her away from Puck because, no. Just. No.

Puck scoffs and punches Finn in the arm.(And yeah, that shit hurt) "Bullshit. You're going."

"But -"

"It's okay, Finn." It's Santana who's talks this time. She sounds a little mad to him. "Q can take me home." His face falls a little and he's looking down at her with sad eyes.

He can feel everyone looking at him so he quickly pastes a smile on his face. "Alright fine. I'm in." Puck high fives him and swings an arm over his shoulder. Finn's kind of just looking at Santana as Puck goes on and on about the bars in L.A. or something. She's not looking at him, no matter how hard he tries to catch her eye so he finally gives up.

The guys decide it would be better to just drive in one car so Finn has to drop his car off at Sam's house. When they decide leave, the guys tell the girls goodnight first before heading off toward their cars. Before he's out of sight he looks over his shoulder and finally catches Santana's eye and she smiles then mouths for him to call her later.

He will definitely be doing that.

* * *

Finn ends up being DD.

When he said he wasn't in the mood to drink, he wasn't kidding. He gets to watch Puck, Sam, Blaine and fucking Brody make asses of themselves.

That part is kinda funny.

As he sits watching his friends drink and drink some more he can't stop his mind from wandering to what Santana's doing. He's still a little ticked that she let their friends talk him into coming out with the guys. He thought she'd at least try to put up some kind of defense about it. They were on a _date_ after all. And he was really looking forward to the ice cream they were suppose to get. His whole plan for the night just turned to complete shit. And it sucks.

Hard.

(And he is in no way pouting. Nope. Not at all. Big, manly guys like him do not pout)

"Whaat's wrong Fiiinny." Puck slurs coming over to the table he and Sam are sitting at. Blaine and Brody are over at the bar getting more drinks. "You've got a funnny look on your face."

"Shut up, Puck." He takes a sip of his soda so he won't end up saying something worse. He is so not in the mood for Puck's crap right now.

"Aww is Finny sad because he didn't get to go with Sannny?" Ass.

Sam sends an apologetic look to Finn then puts a hand on Puck's shoulder. "Hey, man. I think you've had enough. I think it's time we call it a night." Reluctantly, Puck agrees to go and Sam rounds up the boys and pays their tab. Finn decides that he has has never been more thankful for Sam in his life.

Finn and Sam manage get them all into the car and he heads for Puck's house. He drops off Puck first because the guy was seriously getting on his nerves, like seriously, he was about to drop him off on the side of the road. Blaine's house is next because the boy is practically passed out. Then he heads for the hotel that Rachel and Brody are staying at, Sam calls Rachel on the way there and she's already waiting for them when Finn pulls into the driveway. They tell Rachel goodnight and finally Finn heads toward Sam's house where he picks his truck up from. The two men say goodnight then Finn jumps in his truck and starts toward his house.

Halfway there he starts thinking about Santana again. He looks down at the clock on the radio and sees that it's just past midnight. She should be awake. He knows it's a long shot but he can hope can't he?

He makes a U-turn at the next traffic light and heads to the nearest grocery store.

He really hopes this works.

* * *

So.

In times like these he really wishes he wasn't the size of a fucking giant. Seriously.

He's holding a bag of ice cream in one hand and a bag of toppings and syrups and stuff in the other. Did he mention he's trying sneak into Santana's backyard? Yeah. Not so easy when you're practically ten feet tall. When he finally gets to her window (he hopes it's her window) he mentally pats himself on the back. At least he didn't fall and, like, break something. That would've been bad.

When he looks up, he sees that her bedroom light's off.

Fuck.

He seems to be the luckiest fucking guy in the world.

It takes him a little while to figure out what the hell he's going to do until he finally figures something out. (He thought about texting her and letting her know he's there but, how fun would that be?) What he's about to do is completely idiotic and totally cheesy and he knows Santana is going to mock him for this for the rest of his life. He already knows. But a guy's gotta do what a guy's gotta do (or whatever that saying is).

After setting the bags down (quietly!) he picks up a few pebbles that are on the ground by his feet and takes a deep breath before throwing one at her window. It makes a small noise that he hopes won't wake up her parents and he waits a couple minutes for her to answer. And nothing. So he decides to throw another one. And, still nothing. After throwing about five pebbles at her window he's starting to think she's just not home. Which, you know, would suck. Quinn did say something about a girl's night. He's about to pick up the ice cream and go when a light goes on in her bedroom. His head perks up and he stands there and waits for her to come to the window. Well, either her or her parents.

A smile makes it's way to his face when he sees Santana through the window and he watches her pull it open. "Finn?" He picks up the bag of ice cream and holds it up.

"I bought ice cream." He's kinda proud of himself when he sees her smile. It's definitely enough to make him smile wider.

"You better have chocolate syrup or I'm going back to bed." He digs into one of his bags and holds up the bottle to her. He doesn't mean to smirk. (Well, maybe he kinda does) It's hard winning against Santana and he'll take whatever he can get. And he's counting this as a win. Santana smirks slightly and shuts her window. For a second Finn thinks she's shutting him down until he hears her front door open and sees her leaning against it. "Are you coming in or what?"

Finn shakes his head and laughs then jogs toward her. "You need to work on your hospitality skills." he tells her as he steps through her front door.

Santana rolls her eyes and shuts the door after him. "You need to get a watch. What are you doing here so late and why aren't you drunk right now?" She leads him toward her kitchen and grabs the bags from him and sets them down on the counter.

"I didn't really feel like drinking." He shrugs and leans against the counter, "It might've just been me, but I recall ice cream being a part of this date." He watches as she turns around and pulls out two bowls and two spoons then sets them on the counter. "I can go, though." He really doesn't want to.

But he will, if she wants him to.

"Don't be stupid." Santana says rummaging through the bags and pulling out everything he bought. "You don't have to go. I don't want you to." So yeah. He's definitely smiling. It's funny how much he's smiled these last few days. He's pretty sure it has a lot to do with Santana (who's he kidding, it has _everything_ to do with Santana)

They make their sundaes, topped with sprinkles, syrup, and peanuts, and then Santana leads him into the living room where she turns on the t.v. and tells him to pick a movie for them to watch. He asks where her parents are and she says they're at one of her dad's conventions in Columbus so they won't be home till tomorrow morning. He picks _The Rocky Horror Show_ because, well, that movie is one of the best movies in history. Tim Curry seriously deserves an award for that movie. A singing transvestite. What the hell could get any better than that? Santana cracks up when Finn tells it's his favorite movie.

Mean.

It turns out that Santana really likes the movie too. She doesn't actually _say_ it, but she literally knows every lyric of every song in the whole fucking movie. Finn's not criticizing or anything. He knows all of them too. They've both finished their ice cream by the time Finn's favorite part comes up, the dinner scene, when Santana takes his bowl from his hand and puts it on the coffee table then picks up his arm and drapes it over herself. Finn smiles then leans down to place a kiss to her hair and tug her closer to him.

"Magenta was always my favorite character." she says quietly as the crazy-haired character appears on the screen. "I loved how dark and cynical she always was."

"She _would_ be your favorite character." Finn teases and shrugs when Santana looks up at him and narrows her eyes. "She kinda reminds me of you." He laughs when Santana hits his abdomen then lies back against him.

"I'm pretty sure she was a lesbian, though. I mean, her and Columbia were practically on top of each other in Touch-a Touch-a Touch-a Touch me. "

A moment of silence pass between them before Finn clears his throat and asks, "Are you? A lesbian, I mean." Santana turns around in his arm and lays her head in his lap looking up at him. He knows that she had feelings for Brittany while they were in high school. Deep, lustful, feelings. He's not really sure what happened between them when she graduated and Brittany didn't but he does know that their break up was rough. Not as bad his and Rachel's was, but pretty bad. This question is kinda loaded and he feels bad for dropping it on her.

But...

It would be nice to know. So, you know, he doesn't make a complete ass of himself.

Finn looks down at Santana and watches as she chews on her bottom lip. He should not be thinking about kissing her at a time like this. But he can't help it. She's just so _kissable_.

"I think that if I were a lesbian I wouldn't enjoy kissing you as much as I do." She's teasing, but Finn knows what she's telling him. She kind of has her own special way of expressing feelings without actually expressing them. It's weird, but he's become pretty well versed in understanding Santana. "Or how much I like your ass." Santana winks at him and Finn just shakes his head at her.

"Stop it. You're making me blush."

"You're such a girl."

"Am not!"

She scoffs and turns back around to look at the t.v."Yes you are. I can see your vagina from here, Finn." Finn pushes her off his lap then crosses his arms over his chest and pouts. Of course it's childish, but that one was mean. Santana is just laughing at him and quite frankly, he is not amused.

"You suck."

"Nope." She shakes her head getting up on all fours and crawling into his lap. "I swallow." she whispers into his ear then nibbles on it. That is definitely the sexiest thing he has every heard. In his life. Shivers run down his spine when she starts kissing down his jawline and down his neck where she starts sucking lightly.

Even though he's still kinda mad at her for her little jab he can't not get turned on by the way she's sucking and licking at his neck. He's not fucking Superman. His hand finds it's way from his side to her neck and he digs his fingers into her gorgeous head of hair. He moans when she starts trailing kisses down his collarbone and down his covered chest. When she gets closer to his pants he groans loudly and pulls her head up and drags her into his lap, her legs going on either side of him. "Still think I'm _such_ a girl?" He doesn't give her any time to answer because he leans forward and crushes their lips together. He bites on her bottom lip roughly and that causes her to cry out so he takes the opportunity to push his tongue into her mouth and suck on her tongue. Her arms go around his neck and dig into his hair and he feels his pants tighten when she rakes her nails over his scalp. Fuck. That's has never felt so good before.

Their tongues roll against each other as Finn's hands trail down her sides and toward her ass. She moans into his mouth when his hands find her ass and squeeze those perfectly round cheeks of hers. "Answer me." He says against her mouth before moving down to suck and lick at her neck. Did he mention that she smells _amazing_? It's just so, Santana.

He's kissing down her chest when she leans down to his ear to say, "You're still a little bit of a girl." That's it. He's officially fucking pissed. His head shoots up and he stares into her eyes, which are dark and full of lust, and narrows his own at her. Like, how can she possibly still think that?

Instead of saying anything he just growls and crushes their lips together. He's sure they're both going to wearing a set of bruised lips tomorrow but he really doesn't care. (Well. Maybe he cares a little) His hands trail back up to the tank top she's wearing and he tugs it roughly over her head and drops it to the ground. He moans as his eyes find her chest and see her nipples already hard for him so he moves one hand to cup her breast and tweak her nipple through her bra.

A loud moan erupts from her mouth and Finn smirks against her mouth. "Fuck, Finn." Her head is thrown back and Finn starts moving his lips down to her tits where he starts to suck on her other nipple over her bra, while his hand continues to work the other. He feels Santana's hands move down his chest towards his jeans and start to undo his belt buckle. He immediately removes his lips from her body and lifts her off his lap before getting up from the couch. She's just sitting there (looking so fucking hot, he doesn't even know if he can do this) with her jaw dropped open. "Finn!" He's pretty sure he's the dumbest guy ever right now.

But she did call him a girl. So.

He turns around and smirks down at her. "I can be a tease too, San." With that, he leans down to kiss her cheek before quickly (he thinks if it's anything other than that she might seriously hurt him) making his way around the couch and walking out of her living room.

The last thing he hears before he walks out of her house is "Finn Hudson!" and he leaves with a proud smirk on his face and a spring in his step.

* * *

The next morning Finn wakes up to the loud, incessant ringing of his cell phone and automatically wishes he had changed that stupid ringtone. He groans into his pillow before rolling over and grabbing it from his bedside table. Using the back of his palm, he rubs his eyes to get the sleep out of them before looking down at the caller I.D. _Santana_. A slight chuckle leaves his mouth as he slides his finger across the screen and brings his phone up to his ear.

_"The only reason I'm calling right now is to tell you that I hate you. So, I hate you."_

"Aw. Come on, San. You don't hate me." Sure he's laughing and teasing her, but he does know that this is a fact. (Even if Santana won't admit it) It's fun getting under her skin.

_"I do hate you!" (_She's getting really mad now. It's kinda adorable if you ask him.)

"No you don't."

_"Yes I do! Do you have any idea how hard it was to get myself off last night?!"_

His eyebrows raise at her words. "No, but I'd love to hear about it." Yeah. He's being a little lewd, but, it's morning. He's allowed.

_"Who ARE you right now?"_

"Well. I thought I was Finn Hudson. This is Santana Lopez right?"

_"Ass. I'm hanging up now."_

He doesn't mean to laugh. Well. He does. But he doesn't want her to hang up. "Okay! Okay, I'm sorry. How about we start over? How are you this morning, gorgeous?" He's always much more confident in the morning. It's just a weird thing about him. Not to mention the fact that _he_ was the one who left _her_ wanting more last night.

That didn't go to his ego at all.

_"Gorgeous, huh?"_

"Yup."

_"Well, I'm fine, FRUSTRATED, but fine." _

His voice drops when he says, "Frustrated, huh?" There's that confidence thing again.

_"Yup."_

He turns onto his side, holding the phone closer to his ear. "Maybe you should fix that."

_"Maybe I should." _Her voice literally sounds like sex coming through the phone. Seriously. "_I wonder if Puck's doing anything today..."_

He groans rolling onto his back and covers his eyes with his arm as he hears Santana laugh through the phone. "Not. Funny."

_"I thought it was funny. How does it feel to be the one who's teased Finn?" _He's not answering that, she must know because she just keeps on talking. "_Now stop pouting, I can practically hear it through the phone." _How in the hell... _"Did you check facebook yet this morning?"_

"No...why?"

_"Rachel just invited everyone to go to Breadstix tonight. I was wondering if you were gonna go."_

"Why? You wanna go with me?" This confidence thing is really gonna come back to bite him in the ass.

_"No! I just wanted to know if you were going so I knew NOT to go. _It's amusing to him how riled up he can get her. _So are you going or not?"_

"I don't know. Turns out, the girl I _really _wanna go with doesn't want to go with me." Finn sighs heavily on the phone waiting for her to say something sarcastic.

_"You must've really ticked her off..."._

Okay. Not what he was expecting, but he can play. "I was merely giving her a taste of her own medicine. She must not be as tough as she wants people to think." He knows she won't resist breaking after that one.

_"Yes she is! I mean, yes I am! I'll show you, Hudson. Did you forget I'm from Li -"_

"Lima Heights. Yeah. I know."

_"Why am I still talking to you again?"_

"Because you like me. Admit it. You _like_ me."

_"Nope."_

_"_Yes. You do. Say you'll go with me tonight."

_"No_." Ouch. There's one for the ego.

"Santana."

_"What?"_

_"_Say yes." Yes. He's whining. Shut up.

_"Last time I agreed I ended up sitting in a car with Puck talking my ear off and riding home with Quinn who wouldn't stop talking about Wheels."_

Shit. He knew that would come back to bite him eventually.

"Okay, you got me there. But what if I promise that Puck will not be joining us and that you won't have to listen to Quinn talk about Artie-I'm guessing that's who wheels is-then will you say yes?"

She's quiet for a little while and Finn's sure he's got her until she says,"_Mmm. No." _and he groans and hangs his head as she starts laughing. He thinks she really is the devil sometimes.

"You're mean." Sure he sounds like a five year old, but he really wants her to come with him, and if that means he has to sound like a kid, so be it. "Please."

"_Why should I?" _

"Because we'll have fun."

"_What kind of fun?" _

"Any kind you want." The words leave his mouth before he can stop them and he knows they're gonna bite him in the ass.

"_You're gonna eat those words, Hudson._" Yeah. He knows.

Finn groans through the phone and flips over to bury his head in his pillow. "Will you please just come with me? I won't be able to get through that dinner without you." He's not lying either. A dinner with Rachel _and_ Brody, plus everyone else, he doesn't think he would be able to get through it without, like, storming out.

He hears her humming on the phone, purposely teasing him, until she finally says, "_Fine. Pick me up at seven._" Finn's smiling too much to even say anything right now and he doesn't even get a chance to because she just hangs up on him. He's not mad or anything, it's Santana. He expects nothing less than that.

But now he's just staring at his phone with a goofy smile on his face. She makes him do some weird things.

Realizing that he must look like an idiot right now he sits up in bed, stretches his arms and back out then gets up to sit at his desk where his laptop is. He fires it up and quickly logs into Facebook where he sees that he's been invited to _Glee Club Dinner Extravaganza _by Rachel Berry (he thinks it's kind of weird that she thinks everything has to be an extravaganza, like, what does that even mean?).

Puck, Mercedes, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Sam, and Kurt (+1) already confirmed that they're going. Apparently Brittany can't go because Lord Tubbington had an accident the other night and yeah. Finn's not really sure why Blaine's not going though, it probably has something to with the fact that Kurt's gonna be there. With Eric. But, he's just gonna stay out of that.

He gets a notification and he clicks it and sees that Santana just confirmed that she's going. He's not gonna lie. A smile does make it's way to his face. She has that power over him. (He thinks she always has) He goes back to the invite page and confirms that he's going. After scrolling through his news feed for a few minutes he logs out and shuts his computer down.

His nose perks up at the smell of bacon that flows through his room. He quickly washes up in his bathroom and throws some pants and a shirt on before jogging his way downstairs. Like he suspected, his mom is in the kitchen cooking up a storm, like every morning, and she smiles up at him when she looks up from the stove and sees him in the doorway.

Kurt and Eric are already sitting at the table talking about who knows what so Finn makes his way over to his mom and kisses her cheek, "Morning, Mom."

"Morning, Sweetie. Breakfast will be ready soon." She tells him as she flips a piece of bacon in the pan.

"Smells good." He says walking over to the table and plopping into a chair across Kurt and Eric. "Morning."

"Good morning, Finn." Eric smiles at him before going back to his conversation with Kurt.

"Mom, where's Burt?"

His mom looks up from the pan for a second, "He had to go into the shop early this morning. Something about a carburetor. He'll be back later." Finn nods and looks down at his hands.

"So, are you going to Breadstix tonight?" He asks.

Kurt nods, "Yeah. I think it's a good way to get the gang back together again."

"Yeah. Should be fun."

"You're going?" Kurt sounds kind of surprised. Which is weird. Even for him.

Finn looks at him confused and nods his head,"Yeah. why wouldn't I?"

"Oh. Nothing." It's something. With Kurt, It's always something. "I just thought because, Rachel was the one who planned it, you wouldn't wanna go. Especially because she's bringing Brody."

Finn's still not understanding what the problem is. "So what. I went to the movies. She planned that too." He's not mad, he's just confused. "Besides, I'm giving Santana a ride. So, I kind of have to go."

Now Kurt's the one looking confused (for absolutely no reason really). "Santana? Santana Lopez?"

"Do you know any other Santana?" His jaw tightens but his mom comes to the table and starts setting down the food so he smiles gratefully before turning back to Kurt. "Why do you sound so surprised?"

"I'm just shocked." Kurt says, "She's not exactly the easiest person to get along with."

"Well, I get along with her just fine." _Now _he's mad. "And maybe if you actually got to _know_ her you'd know that she's not as bad as everyone says."

Kurt shakes his head and smiles slightly at Eric before turning back to Finn. "I'm sure she is. I'm glad you guys are getting close."

"Yeah." And that it. Finn eats quickly, thanks his mom for breakfast and heads back up to his room. He's kind of ticked that Kurt said the things he did. It's not _that_ surprising that him and Santana would be hanging out.

Is it?

He slams the door shut once he's back up in his room and throws himself on his bed and lets out a frustrated sigh. Santana's been really cool these that few days. That's all anyone needs to know. Whatever's going on between them is no one's business. He gets back under the covers and closes his eyes.

It's way too early for him to deal with this crap right now.

* * *

Turns out, when you go to sleep angry and pissed, you are able to sleep for like, twelve hours. Finn knows this because the next time he wakes up, it's already 6:30. At night. Meaning that he has half an hour before he has to go pick up Santana and he knows that she would very well kick his ass if he was late.

If he's late, he's blaming Kurt.

(It _was_ his fault he was mad in the first place...)

After freaking out over what time it is, Finn jumps out of bed and runs toward the bathroom whipping his shirt over his head and pushing his pants and boxers down his legs. Taking a quick shower he washes himself with the awesome body wash his mom gets him when she goes to get hers (and no, it's not girls body wash, it just smells like, super amazing) then hops out and wraps a towel around himself. He races to his closet and pulls out a dark blue button down, a pair of jeans, socks and puts them on as fast as he can.

He goes back into the bathroom and squeezes some gel into his palm then runs his hands through his hair, making it look somewhat presentable but after fucking with it for a few minutes he decides to just screw it and runs back to his room. His watch says it's just about 6:50 so he stuffs his wallet and phone into his pocket and grabs his keys before racing out of his room and down the stairs. His mom stops him on his way out and he just tells her that he's going to dinner with the gang and she tells him to have a good time and to drive safely. He kisses her cheek and tells her that he loves her before racing out of the house

At exactly 6:58 he's pulling into Santana's driveway and he gives himself a pat on the back. Like, he _really_ didn't think he was going to make it and he prepared himself for the ass-kicking that he would've gotten.

He makes his way up to her front door and knocks then steps back to wait for her. A few seconds pass before the door swings open and Finn finds himself, once again, shocked by her beauty. She's a wearing a black low-cut top with a pair of jeans. To most people it would be a plain outfit, but on Santana it is so much more. Her jeans are like, super tight and makes her legs and ass look amazing. The top she's wearing is cut really low and shows off her cleavage, a lot. And when Finn moves his eyes from where they are at her legs, he sees her staring at him with a dazzling smile on his face.

"You-uh, you look amazing." He manages to choke out. Santana gets this little gleam in her eyes as she steps out of the doorway and closes the door behind her.

She steps closer to him and leans up so her lips are just hovering over his then says, "Thank you." before pressing her lips to his quickly. Before Finn can even complain about her pulling away so fast, he sees her rake her eyes over him and smirk all sexily and stuff. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Finn tries to hide the blush that rises to his cheeks when he says, "Thanks. Not as good as you though."

Santana flips her hair over her shoulder and says, "You're right." then laughs slightly and pecking him on the lips again. "You ready to go? I know how excited you must be to get to this dinner."

Rolling his eyes, Finn places a hand at the small of her back as he leads her to his truck. "Oh you know it. I just can't wait to sit at a table and listen to Rachel go on and on about everything and anything that comes to her mind."

"I knew it."

"You sure did." He playfully taps her on the butt and receives a slight glare from her over her shoulder and he just shakes his head and laughs before pulling her door open and waiting for her to get in before heading over to the driver's side and climbing in. "So what'd you do today?"

"Just lounged around and stuff. Me, Q, and Mercedes went to go get mani's and pedi's earlier but that was about it."

Finn nods as he drives the way to Breadstix, "Did you have a good time?" He looks over to her while they're at a stoplight and sees her shrug.

"Yeah. It was fun. I didn't realize how much I missed them until today."

"I know what you mean."

He glances over at her and sees her leaning back against the headrest, bobbing her head to the music playing softly on the radio. "What did you do all day?" she asks, looking over at him.

"Er. I kinda slept all day." He says, kind of embarrassed. "I sorta just woke up like, half an hour ago."

"Damn, Hudson. What the hell did you do that would allow you to sleep the entire day away?"

"Well," he starts and turns into the parking lot of Breadstix. "I was up for a little while this morning, after you called me, but then Kurt and I got into an argument about - and yeah."

Santana undoes her seat belt as Finn parks and asks, "What was the fight about?" Finn doesn't answer, he just cuts the engine and hops out of the truck before running over to her side and letting her out. "Well?" She takes the hand the Finn holds out for her and gets out of the truck then watches him close the door.

"He was just being, Kurt." Finn tells her as his hand finds it's way to the small of her back again. "You know how he is. Poking his nose in everyone's business." Santana nods understandingly as they walk toward the entrance to the restaurant.

"No wonder he and the Hobbit are such good friends." She winks at him, walking through the door and he chuckles, shaking his head as he walks in after her.

They both scan the restaurant, looking for any one of their friends. He feels Santana grab his hand and start leading him over to where Quinn is waving them over. Before they get to the table where all their friends are sitting, he squeezes Santana's hand before letting it go.

"Hi!" Rachel jumps up from her seat at the head of the table and rushes over to hug Finn, then Santana (who did not look too amused). "I'm glad you both could come. Please, sit." She practically pushes them into two seats beside Quinn.

They greet everyone at the table, everyone being Puck, Quinn, Mercedes, Artie, Sam, Tina, Kurt, Eric, and Brody (much to Finn's dismay). Finn finds it kind of funny how he and Santana are always the last ones to show up to these things. He's pretty sure someone is gonna notice the coincidence soon.

Their waiter comes to the table and one by one he takes the order of everyone at the table. Finn decides on the four cheese stuffed ravioli while Santana goes with the fettucini Alfredo. Everyone gets some type of pasta, except for _Brody_ who gets a salad.

Like, really? Who the hell comes to a restaurant to order a salad. (Finn's pretty sure that no one can get full off of a fucking salad, so ordering one is pretty fucking useless if you ask him). Apparently Brody is trying to watch his figure. Whatever. He's an idiot.

After the waiter finally gets everyone's orders, Rachel stands up and asks for everyone to give her their attention (she obviously hasn't changed much since high school). She thanks everyone for coming out and she talks about how glad she is that they all were able to get together. Everyone shouts, "Cheers!" and raise their glasses to her 'toast'.

"What's she so peppy about?" Finn hears Santana whisper in his ear and look toward Rachel as she gets comfortable in her seat. Really though, Rachel is like, extra happy tonight.

"I don't know," he whispers back as he places his napkin in his lap, "Maybe there was a Barbra Streisand marathon on before she got here." He smiles as Santana throws her head back and laughs.

"I'm impressed, Hudson. I didn't know you had that in you." Finn wraps his arm around the back of her chair and takes the opportunity to lean in closer to her.

"I'm full of surprises, Lopez." He wiggles his eyebrows at her and smiles when she rolls her eyes.

Santana is sitting next to Quinn and she quickly gets into a conversation with her and Mercedes, who's sitting across from them next to Kurt and Eric, while Finn sits down in the seat next to her with Puck next to him.

Great.

This is just what he needs. Puck talking his ear off the entire night. He loves the guy and all but he really doesn't need to hear more about the crazy nights he's had while bar-tending in L.A. Sure some of them actually are funny, but hearing about this drunk guy and that drunk guy tends to get old.

But, whatever. It's not like he's just gonna tell Puck to shut up. He's just not that kind of guy.

"Sup, Man."

Finn nods once in Puck's direction. "Hey. How'd you get here anyway?"

"Jumped in with Q and 'Cedes. Ma's still holding a lockdown on her car. She doesn't want me crashing it or some shit like that."

"Do you blame her?"

The two men share a knowing look before Puck bursts out laughing, "Hell no." There is a perfectly good reason for his mom not trusting Puck with her car. The last time she let Puck drive her car, which was last summer, right before he left for L.A., he rammed it into a streetlamp. And yes, he was sober. And yes, it was still daylight out. His story? He saw a cat and swerved out of the way so he wouldn't hit it. The truth? He dropped his 'lucky' guitar pick and reached down (and took his eyes off the road!) to pick it up. Dumb ass. Anyway, his mom got super pissed and apparently is still holding a grudge over it.

Finn doesn't blame her though. (He sure as hell wouldn't let Puck drive his truck)

"So how are you getting around? You know, other than carpooling with one of us." Finn asks and laughs when Puck's eyes narrow.

"Shut up, asshole." Finn laughs out loud and slugs Puck on his shoulder before turning his attention to Santana and Quinn.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he asks leaning closer to Santana to get between her and Quinn.

Santana looks at him over her shoulder and quirks her eyebrow, "Wouldn't you like to know."

"Mean, Lopez." Shaking his head at her, "Just plain mean." Quinn and Santana start to laugh and Finn moves away from them and pouts.

"Aw. Don't pout, Finny." Quinn coos leaning over Santana to pinch his cheek. "We were just talking about maybe taking a trip to Martha's Vineyard next week."

"Martha's Vineyard? Like in Massachusetts?" Finn's kinda surprised, but kinda hopeful that maybe he'll get an invite to go along with them.

Santana nods and looks at him with bright eyes, "Yeah. My parents have a beach house out there. Me and Quinn used to go there all the time when we were kids." Her and Quinn share a smile before she continues, "I'm sure they'll be happy to let us go up there for a few days."

"That sounds...awesome." His voice is kind of sad and for a minute he thinks the girls can tell so he quickly pastes a smile on his face.

Quinn smiles brightly and nods. "It will be. Seven days of non-stop sun, ocean -"

"Alcohol." Santana chimes in.

"Boys." It's Mercedes jumping in this time. Finn's not really happy about that one.

"Alcohol, boys." Quinn agrees. "I can hardly wait!" The girls high-five and Finn can't help but let a little smile creep on his face. They all look like a bunch of kids on Christmas morning.

It's cute.

"Should we road trip?" Mercedes asks.

Santana shakes her head, "Nah. A road trip would take too long. I think it would be faster and easier if we just caught a quick flight up to Massachusetts."

"I agree." Quinn nodded, "I rather spend my time on the beach than in a car with you two for six hours. No offense." Santana and Mercedes look at each other before glaring together at Quinn. "So, next week okay?"

Finn stayed quiet as the girls planned out all the details of their trip. He was really bummed that he wasn't getting invited to go. It's okay though, he gets that they want to take a girl's trip. He hopes it's a girls trip and that's the reason why he's assuming he can't go. However, the more they talked about the trip, the more Finn thought about how much it was gonna suck without Santana around. He definitely is not looking forward to that part of this whole thing.

He must've been zoning out or something for a little while because he jumps when he feels Santana's hand on his thigh and sees her looking at him questionably. "Uh, what?"

"Are you okay?" she whispers giving him a little smile as she squeezes his thigh lightly.

"I'm fine." He places his hand over hers and laces their fingers together. She winks at him before going back to her conversation with Quinn and Mercedes.

The rest of dinner goes by smoothly, well, mostly. Mostly meaning for everyone _except_ Finn. He kinda spent the entire time thinking about all the different things that could happen while the girls were on the trip. Santana could meet someone. She and Quinn could talk, compare notes or some shit and she might realize that she could do better than him (because she definitely can). Or she could go, come back and pretend everything that happened between them didn't happen. Shit. That would be the worst. He really doesn't want any of that to happen.

But, he really doesn't have a say in that now does he.

He pretty much stays silent for the rest of the night. Artie tries to start up a conversation about how weird it is at school without them and how weird it is to have the new kids around. Finn tries to stay interested and make conversation, for Artie's sake, but quite frankly, he doesn't give a shit about the new kids. They aren't his problem. He has enough of his own to deal with, thank you very much.

Then, when they're all sitting around eating dessert and chatting, Kurt decides to start talking about how much he misses being in Glee club, and all the memories they made. And of course, Rachel has to get in on that conversation. She is Rachel. The two of them get to talking about their first time at sectionals, and then regionals, and nationals. Soon everyone (except Finn) is talking and reminiscing about the 'good old days' as Kurt puts it.

All of a sudden he hears "Oh my god, do you guys remember Rachel's first house party?" Quinn asks and everyone immediately drops their spoons and starts laughing.

"That was a bad party, dude." Puck says then take a sip of the drink he's holding.

Everyone just laughs louder but then Rachel gets all mad and says "Hey! It wasn't that bad!" then pouts and crosses her arms over her chest

"Yes it was!" Mercedes shouts out continuing to laugh. "But, watching drunk Rachel make out with Blaine was definitely the highlight of that party." Everyone nods and agrees, still laughing their asses off.

Finn, however, is the only one not laughing. He was designated driver at that party so, yeah. That explains just about everything.

"No way." Artie cuts in before taking a bite of his dessert, "What about when Britt started stripping on Rachel's freaking washing machine? That was amazing." Finn actually thought that if someone didn't stop her, she would've gone completely nude. She is Brittany, after all. However, Finn does catch the look of sadness that passes Quinn's face as Artie goes on about how hot she looked that night.

Tina shakes her head and leans forward to say,"Nope. The best part was watching Blaine and Rachel practically fall in love while they were singing 'Don't You Want Me'."

"Oh my god!" Mercedes says and almost choke on the piece of cheesecake she just put in her mouth, "You're totally right. That was _definitely_ the best part of that night."

"Wait." Eric speaks up (for the first time, Finn thinks), "Rachel and Blaine?"

"Oh honey. It's a long story." Kurt pats him arm, "Anyone wanna tell it?" Everyone shakes their head so Kurt says, "Alright fine, I'll tell it. First of all, Rachel was _very_ drunk that night and we were playing Spin the Bottle and her spin happened to land on Blaine." Kurt looks over to Rachel, who looks completely embarrassed. "They kissed, she told him that his face tasted great or something."

"Awesome." Sam cuts it, "She told him his face tasted awesome." (Is it weird that Sam managed to remember that specific detail?)

"Awesome. Right." Kurt nods and continues, "Then Rachel shouted that she had a new duet partner and they sang 'Don't You Want Me'."

"This was where Rachel started to fall for Blaine." Quinn chimes in and earns a glare from Rachel. "What? It's true."

"I was just sad about Finn!" Rachel protests. "We were on a break!"

"A break?" Santana scoffs, "Please, you cheated on him with Puck. You guys were broken up."

"Only because he lied about having sex with you!"

"Oh, would you get over it." Santana rolls her eyes and crossers her arms over chest. "Everyone else has."

Finn seriously wants to crawl in a hole and die right now. He can not believe this is happening.

"Woah. Finn? Rachel? Santana?" Eric asks, obviously confused. Finn doesn't blame him, if he were him, he'd be confused too.

"Oh! I forgot I didn't tell you about that." Kurt slaps his forehead before saying. "Rachel and Finn were an item."

Eric looks shocked when he says, "Really?"

"Yes, Eric." Rachel answers him and casts her eyes over to Finn, "We were together for practically our entire time in high school."

Okay. No. "Um." Finn shakes his head. "No we weren't. I didn't start dating you until sophomore year." Seriously though. They did not date their whole time at McKinley.

"After he dated me." Quinn jumps in, smiling over at Eric who's jaw is dropping every time someone's mouth opens.

"And after she got pregnant." Thanks, Tina. Really. Finn wants to seriously bang his head on this table until he passes out.

"With my kid." Puck throws up his hand.

"Right." Kurt nods. "They dated, and broke up, a lot. Anyway, around the time before Rachel's party, they broke up because Rachel cheated on Finn with Puck-"

"It was just a kiss!"

"Same thing. But her reason for cheating on Finn was because he lied about having sex with Santana." Yup. Finn's about to grab a knife from someone's plate and cut off his head. He is. He's gonna do it.

"He slept with Santana while he was with Rachel?" Eric asks. Really? _Really?_

"No!" Finn says quickly. "We were broken up." There is definitely a need to make sure that is clear. They. Were. Broken. Up.

"Okay." Eric says, "Let me get this straight. Finn dated Quinn, but she got pregnant with Puck's baby, then he started dating Rachel. Then they broke up. He slept with Santana, then lied about it. Rachel found out and kissed Puck so Finn broke up with her. You guys had a party, she kissed Blaine and thought she was in love with him?"

Everyone around the table nods. "You are correct." Kurt tells him. "Except, when Blaine and Rachel kissed again, sober, Blaine realized that he really only liked guys. Then Rachel and Finn got back together and yeah."

"Wow."

"Yeah." Finn says, obviously understanding how all of this must sound, "We all had a very odd-"

"Messed up?" Santana suggests looking up at him through her eyelashes. .

"Messed up high school experience."

"Yeah. But we're like family now." Quinn smiles at all her friends who smile back at her.

"Exactly." Mercedes says. "We love each other."

"Most of the time." Tina mumbles causing everyone to laugh.

Eric laughs along with them and smiles at how close they all are. "And you two are together now?" He asks pointing between Finn and Santana. Everyones jaws drop and the table goes silent.

Shit.

Finn and Santana are looking at each other with wide eyes and Santana moves away from him a little.

"What!?"Rachel, the first one to talk, bursts out laughing almost to the point of choking. The rest of the gang start laughing too, looking at Eric like he's gone completely mad.

"Santana Lopez does not date." Quinn says, wiping the tears from laughing so hard off her face, "She especially does not date Finn Hudson." Wow. Finn really needs to start making new friends. Seriously.

"Yeah, man." Puck looks at Eric. "Santana only dates chicks."

"F-Finn and Santana? Where did you even get that idea from?" Kurt chokes out and lifts a hand to his boyfriend's forehead, "Sweetie, are you feeling okay?"

Santana nods her head, "Yeah. You should definitely check yourself out, Blaine 2.0" she says, "Me and Finnocence are just friends."

Ouch.

Finn is literally about to get up from this table and walk out. This is such bullshit. He has emotionless look on his face when he says. "Yeah. Just friends." and shifts completely away from Santana. "Actually, we're barely even that." He thought he might should just throw that in there. At his words, Santana looks up at him with a surprised look on her face, but he's not having any it.

"Oh gosh! I'm so sorry." Eric says to both of them. "You guys just seem really close."

"No." Finn says, his voice cold. "We're not." And that's that.

The check comes and everyone pays their fair share before they all start to say their goodbyes. Finn is quiet the entire time and just stands back while Santana says goodbye to everyone. Yes, he's still taking her home. He's not just gonna dump her off on someone else. No matter how much he just wants to jump in his truck and drive away. Puck and Sam tell him about their plans to go back to McKinley and help Coach Bieste out with the football team, but he tells them no and says that he's busy.

When Santana's done saying goodbye to everyone they walk out and he doesn't say anything to her as he holds open her door open for her and waits for her to get in. He just shuts her door before walking over to his side and climbing. He can feel her eyes on him as he pulls out of the parking lot and onto the main road, but he's not gonna say anything.

They sit in silence the entire way to Santana's house until Finn's pulling into her driveway and she says, "Do you want to come in?"

He's not looking at her when he shakes his head and says, "No."

She must be surprised because he sees her jaw drop from the corner of his eye. "What? Why? My parents aren't home so I have the house to myself."

"I'm tired."

"You're tired?" She asks incredulously. "Are you serious right now?"

"Yup."

He doesn't want to look at her right now because he knows if he does, he's gonna crack. And he just can't do that right now. He's pissed that she said they were just friends. They are definitely more than that. He knows that she didn't want to tell their friends anything but still. His heart feels like it's being stomped on right now.

"Well," She says quietly, "Are you gonna come with us to Martha's Vineyard next week?"

So it's not a girls trip. That's good to know.

"I don't know.' He doesn't mean to be so harsh, but he's really fucking hurt, okay? And if she wants to be just friends, he's going to need some time to get over his feelings for her.

"I hope you will." Crap. He looks over at her for one second and sees her looking down at her lap and all he wants to do is hug her and kiss the breath from her lungs. But he obviously can't do that. But then she's pulling on the door handle and getting out. She looks back to him before shutting the door and says, "Goodnight." and closes the door then starts up toward her front door. He doesn't say anything, just watches until she's inside before putting his truck in reverse and heading home.

What is it with him never being able to get through a date? One fucking time he would like to get through a date without feeling like shit at the end. Just one fucking time.

Is that too much to ask?

* * *

He doesn't see her or hear from her for a few days.

It sucks.

But then again, he's been holed up in his room for the last 72 hours doing absolutely nothing. All he does is get up, eat, play video games for a few hours then goes back to sleep. His mom comes in on the second day of him doing this routine to say she's worried about him but Finn just plays it off as wanting to enjoy his summer vacation. Apparently she believes him because she just smiles and tells him that dinner will be ready in a few hours.

He's in the middle of a game up COD when his mom comes up and tells him that she's out of olive oil and that she's going to run out and get some. She then asks if he can keep an eye on the roast she has in the oven and he says, "I can go for you." before turning off the game console and moving to get dressed.

"You don't have to, sweetie." His mom says and Finn is once again reminded why she is the sweetest woman in the world. Of course he can run to the store for her. He'd run across the world for his mom.

"I got it, Mom. You go relax." He kisses her cheek after pulling his shirt over his head then walks out of his bedroom. He sees Kurt and Eric on the couch as he walks past the living so he backtracks to ask if they need anything while he's out.

Kurt looks at him over his shoulder and says, "We're good. Thanks." Eric smiles at him too and Finn throws up a hand at them before heading toward the front toward and walking out.

He's in the spice aisle, trying to figure out what kind of olive oil his mom needs. Like, there's extra virgin olive oil or vegetable oil or peanut oil and frankly he's fucking confused. And what the hell is extra virgin olive oil anyway? Is it even possible to be extra virgin? Finn has no idea. He's thinking just buying all of them when he he hears someone clear their throat from behind him.

"Hey, stranger."

Finn turns around and sees Quinn standing there with a pretty smile on her face and a shopping basket on her arm. "Hey, you."

"Need some help?" She points to the bottles he has in his hands and giggles a little when he shrugs.

"My mom's cooking dinner and she ran out of olive oil." He explains and holds up the bottles, "But I'm not sure which one she needs."

Quinn shakes her head and laughs and grabs the vegetable oil bottle, "When in doubt, go for this one." she tells him, "It's your safest bet."

Finn smirks at her and puts the other two bottles back. "Thanks. I would've been stuck here all day."

"No problem." Quinn says and leans against the shelf, "So where have you been? I haven't seen you around for a few days."

"I've just been hanging around home and stuff."

Quinn quirks an eyebrow at him. "Really? That's how you're gonna spend your summer?"

"I don't know." Finn shrugs. "I guess I haven't been in the mood to do much lately." He watches as Quinn's expression softens and he knows she's going to start asking questions.

"You okay?" See. Questions. Count of Quinn to be completely predictable. (She kind of always was, though)

"Yeah." No. "I'm fine." Lies. He's just spitting out lies. And he feels kinda bad about it. Quinn is his friend. He at least owes it to her to not lie. But he doesn't want her to know how much of a wuss he's being.

He must be predictable too because Quinn gives him this look that says she's not believing a single thing that's coming out of his mouth. "Liar." She's good. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Finn scratches the back of his head. "Nah. I'm okay. Really."

"Okay." Quinn drawls and stands back up straight. "Well, a few of us are going out tonight. You should come."

"Who's going?" It's kind of important that he knows. He's not really sure if he can face Santana right now. He was a total jackass and now he's paying for it. He needs to apologize. Of course he knows that but he also knows that there's a good chance she'll shoot him down. And he just can't take that right now.

"Oh, you know, the usual. Mercedes, Puck, Rachel, Brody." She lists off, "Oh, and Santana said she might come." Shit.

"Um. I don't know-"

"Come on, Finn. It'll be fun." She's smiling at him. He's never been able to resist that. On any girl actually. (Especially Santana)

"Quinn, really, I'm not really feeling-"

Before he can even finish she comes up to him and puts her hands on his cheeks. "Finn. You're coming." She's like being all demanding and stuff and Finn is a little scared to say no right now. "Besides, we're all worried about you."

"You don't have to. I'm fine."

"Seriously, Finn? You're in the middle of the grocery store trying to decide between which olive oil your mom would like best."

Wow. He didn't realize how bad that sounded until right this second. And shit, he seriously needs to get out. Like, soon. "Alright fine." He says, giving in. "Where are you guys going?"

Quinn smiles brightly and tells him that they're going to the club on 5th. Finn's never been there but he knows which one she's talking about. Apparently Mercedes has a cousin who's a bouncer there and he's gonna get them all in so Quinn tells him their all meeting outside the club at around 10. Finn says he'll be there and Quinn smiles, gives him a hug and tells him she'll see him there before walking down the aisle they're in.

* * *

Kurt and Eric have a late night date planned for tonight so Kurt agreed to drop Finn off so that they could use the car. When he pulls up in front of the club on 5th Finn almost doesn't want to get out. He immediately sees Santana from where he's sitting and he seriously wants to shoot himself. She looks fucking amazing. Her in her tight black dress with her skyscraper heels that makes her ass look so...ugh. She's standing next to Quinn and Mercedes and their laughing up a store and the smile she has on her face is absolutely stunning.

"Fuck." He mumbles under his breath. He can't do this. He's not strong enough to do this. This girl makes him weak as fuck.

Kurt is looking at him from the driver's seat, obviously waiting for him to get the hell out. "Well? Aren't you gonna go?"

Finn looks over to him and nods, "Oh yeah." He pushes open the door and says, "Thanks, bro." before closing it and walking toward the rest of the guys. Kurt waves his hand and beeps his horn once then drives away.

"Hey!" Quinn shouts as he makes his way over to them. Everyone turns to look at who she's shouting at and he catches Santana's eye for a split second before Finn drops his gaze to the floor.

"Hey, guys." Rachel, Brody, and Mercedes all greet him warmly while Santana is shooting daggers at him with her eyes.

Puck comes up to him and slings an arm around his shoulder and says, "Hey, man. Where the hell you been?"

Finn shrugs. "Around."

"Whatever, dude. We're gonna have a fucking awesome time tonight."

Mercedes's cousin, Michael, comes up to them and asks them if they're ready to go in. They all nod and follow him to the entrance of the club and watch as he picks up the velvet rope to let them all in. Mercedes thanks her cousin quickly before leading them all inside.

The club is crazy. There are people everywhere and the music is blasting so loud that Finn thinks his ears are going to bleed before the end of the night. They slither their way through the crowd toward the V.I.P. section that Mercedes' cousin set aside for them. It's really fucking awesome and really cool of him to do that. They get to a circle booth in a corner that's blocked off with it's own velvet rope, but this one's light blue. It already has a bottle of vodka sitting in a tub of ice on top of the table and they all immediately take a shot.

Rachel and Brody take one more shot before Finn sees Rachel grab Brody's hand and pulls him onto the dance floor. Mercedes, Quinn, and Santana decide to stay in the booth to dance and take more shots. Puck says that he's buying the first round of drinks and gets everyone's order. The girls tell Puck what they want and Finn gets up from the bench he was sitting on to go and help him with all the drinks.

When they finally get to the bar (which took for fucking ever) Puck orders the girls drinks and then his own and Finn orders himself a scotch. (He feels like he's gonna need it to get through tonight) While they're waiting Puck moves closer to him and yells "Hey! You okay, man?" in his ear. Which, if you ask him, was totally unnecessary. It's not like he doesn't already have the music from this place blasting through his ears or anything.

"Yeah! M'fine!" Finn yells back. The bartender comes back with all their drinks and Puck drops money on the bar before grabbing as much as he can and Finn grabs the rest. They manage to it back to their booth without spilling any even though it was freaking difficult.

Finn hands Mercedes and Quinn their drinks before sitting down on one side of the booth and taking a few sips of his scotch. He looks out to the dance floor and sees Rachel and Brody dancing with their arms wrapped around each other. They look really happy and Finn's glad. Really. Rachel deserves to be happy and Finn's happy that she found someone who makes her feel that way.

"Finn!" He swerves his head around and sees Quinn standing above him with a goofy smile on her face.

"What can I do for you?" He smiles up at her.

"Come dance with me!" She's obviously a little buzzed already because she's starting to sway as she stands in front of him. Finn casts his eyes behind her and he sees Santana shooting him a deadly look. It's pretty fucking terrifying.

"Fine." He says standing up and holding up his hands. "But don't be pissed if I step on your feet." Quinn laughs as she grabs his hand and leads him onto the dance floor. They dance around and have fun, laughing and fooling around. Finn manages to only to step on her foot once and they laugh their asses off about it. After about the sixth song, Finn tells Quinn that he's thirsty and she says she's gonna stay and dance so he smiles at her once more before heading back to the booth.

Rachel, Brody, and Santana are the only ones at the booth and Finn turns around and sees Mercedes dancing with some guy while Puck is talking to some girl at the bar. Of course he is. The girl he's talking to looks like she's having none of his bullshit though. Finn stifles a laugh as he sits himself on one of the benches in the booth.

Santana is sipping on her drink when she slides over next to him. Did he mention that she looks fucking amazing tonight? Fuck.

"You suck, you know that?" Yeah. He knows.

"W-What?" He doesn't know what else to say. He knows he messed up and he's a complete idiot because of it.

Santana leans in closer and he can smell her perfume when she says, "You. Suck." again.

"I suck?"

"Yup."

"Well, if I suck, then so do you." Crap. He's such a fucking idiot.

"What?!" Santana shouts, standing up and putting her hands on her hips.

Finn stands up so he's toe to toe with her, well, kind of. He is a fucking giant. "If I suck, then so do you!" So, he's shouting now too. (They are so mature it's crazy)

"What! I don't suck! You suck!"

"No! You do!" And no, he doesn't really care that they're yelling so loud that Rachel and Brody decide to leave.

Santana rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest. "Well, I'm not the one who's been ignoring you for the past three days. I'm not the one who decided to all of a sudden start being a total ass. And I'm not the one who rejected you when you were blatantly putting yourself out there. Oh no. That wasn't me, that was you, you ass!" She's flushed and breathing deep and Finn mentally slaps himself for thinking about how sexy she looks right now.

"No, you're just the one who said we were just friends." He doesn't mean to sound like a chick but it just kind of comes out that way. Santana's just standing there, probably in shock, with her jaw slack. Their kind of just standing there staring at each other, neither knowing what to do or say.

"Finn-"

"No." He cuts her off, "It's fine." It's really not. They do need to talk about this though. But in the middle of a crowded club is not exactly where Finn wants to do it. "I'm just...gonna go."

"Wait, Finn-"

Finn just shakes his head and says, "I'll see you later." before walking out of the booth, bypassing Quinn and Mercedes, who try to stop him on his way out. It's only when he's outside of the club does he remember that he didn't drive himself here. Fuck.

The night is clear and his head definitely isn't so he decides he'll just walk home. He's got a lot to think about anyway.

By the time he makes it home it's around one in the morning and he's tired as fuck. He trudges his way upstairs, being as quiet as possible, and heads to his bedroom. Once in his room, he closes his door, strips off his shirt and jeans then climbs into bed and immediately passes out.

This night did not go well. Not at all.

* * *

"Get the hell up." This is what Finn wakes up to on Tuesday morning. Great way to wake up, isn't it? First of all, it's six in the fucking morning. Second of all, it's fucking Puck who's waking his ass up. Dick. Finn doesn't even know what the hell he's doing in here the first place, but he does know there's no way he's getting his ass out of bed right now.

"Get the hell out." Finn says then buries his head in his pillow. He doesn't hear anything so he assumes that Puck left. He's obviously a dumb ass because suddenly he feels his entire comforter being ripped away from his body. He shoots up in his bed and glares at his so-called friend. "Dude, what the fuck?"

"I said get up."

Finn groans and throws himself back against his pillow. "Why?" he asks and rubs his hands over his face, "What the hell could be so important that you have to wake me up at six in the morning? Six in the fucking morning, Puck."

Puck just waits until he's done then crosses his arms over his chest. "We have a flight to catch." Okay, seriously, Finn is going to have to check what the hell this dude is smoking because he's obviously losing his goddamn mind.

"What?"

"Our plane leaves in an hour." Puck says simply and starts moving to Finn's closet. "So get the fuck up and start packing."

"Puck, do you seriously hear yourself right now?"

"Yeah. And I think I sound pretty damn good." He pops his head out of Finn's closet and smirks at him. "Seriously though, bro. You need to get up, like, now." Then he starts throwing Finn's shirts and shit out of the closet and comes out with his suitcase.

"Where the fuck are we even going?" Finn asks. He feels like he has a right to at least know where the hell he's going.

"Martha's Vineyard, of course." Hell no.

"No."

"Yes."

"_No."_

"Dude, I'm not going without you. So you either get up and start moving or I'll call Santana over here and she'll get you out of bed herself."

Finn sighs and rubs his forehead, "Santana doesn't want me there." Puck's looking at him like he's lost his fucking mind. "What? She doesn't. Trust me."

"Hold the fuck up." Puck says and holds up both his hands. "Do you _like_ Santana?"

"Of course I fucking like Santana." Damn. That felt good to say. "But I messed shit up and I'm pretty sure she hates my guts."

"Dude."

"Yeah."

"You like Santana."

"Yup."

"Like, _like_ Santana."

"Yup."

"So what the fuck are you still doing in your bed?"

Finn looks at him and shakes his head. "Didn't you hear a word I said? She doesn't want me-"

"I don't see your point." Of course he doesn't. He's Puck. He doesn't see or hear or do anything he doesn't want to. Finn does not expect him to understand.

"Well, duh, you're like, the least sympathetic person I know."

"Yeah? Well you're the most _pa-_thetic person I know."

Finn rolls his eyes and reaches over his bed to pick up his comforter. "Oh shut up, Puck." He says then pulls the comforter over his because he's dealing with Puck here, it gets ripped off again.

"You shut up." Puck spits out, "Shut up, get up, get dressed, pack your shit so we can go and get your girl." At least he's persistent.

"But-"

"No buts." Puck shakes his head and throws his duffel bag at him. "Get moving. We're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Finn sighs and takes a deep breath. "Fine." And fuck, he's smiling. "Get the hell out so I can change." Puck laughs and starts toward the door but Finn says, "Wait." and Puck turns back around. "How'd you pay for my ticket? You don't even have a job."

"First, fuck you. Second, your mom paid for it." Man, he loves that woman. "She called me a few days ago. She was worried about you or something. She said that you were practically crying your eyes out for the last four days."

"She's the best man." Finn says because, yeah, she sure as hell is. "And shut up, I wasn't crying." Puck just laughs on his way out of Finn's room. Ass. But he's one hell of a friend.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, Finn and Puck are walking with their carry-ons toward Gate 35, ready and excited for the trip. When they get there, they see the rest of the gang and walk over to them. Finn sees Quinn and Mercedes sitting beside each other, both with a magazine in their lap and a cup of coffee in their hand.

"Ladies." Puck greets them as both guys come to stand in front of them. "Beautiful day for flying, don't you think?"

"Go away."

"Shut up." Finn stifles a laugh into the sleeve of the sweater he's wearing as both girls greet Puck with identical glares. It's obviously too early in the morning for this and girls seem to be very much aware of it.

"Mean." Puck tells them before plopping in one of the seats across from them.

Finn just shakes his head at his best friend before turning to the girls. "Morning."

Quinn smiles at him and says, "Morning."

Mercedes raises an eyebrow at him, "We didn't know you were coming."

"Neither did I." Finn shrugs and moves to sit next to Puck, "This jackass," he points to Puck, "just told me this morning."

"Must've been lovely to wake up to Noah Puckerman." Quinn teases and her and Mercedes share a laugh.

"You wish you could wake up every morning next to me, Q." Puck throws back to her, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Bite me."

"Gladly."

"Okay." Mercedes cuts in, "Am I gonna have to put you two on a time out?"

Finn laughs as Quinn glares and Puck pouts. "No, but you may need to separate them for the plane ride." Yeah. That gets him a few glares too.

However, before Quinn or Puck can slap him or something, it's announced that their flight is boarding over the P.A. Finn stands up to grab his things and when he looks back up he sees Santana walking toward them, looking down at her boarding pass. She's dressed in sweats and a tiny black tank top. Her hair is piled on top of her head and she's not wearing any make-up. She still manages to look absolutely beautiful.

"Hey Q, you ready to-" she finally looks up from her ticket and locks eyes with Finn. It's the first time they've had any contact since the night they went to the club. "Hi."

"Hi." He says and scratches the back of his head. "I hope you don't mind. Puck kind of forced me to come."

She shakes her head and says, "It's fine."

"Are you sure?" He asks because really, he wouldn't blame her if she didn't want him there. "I can leave if you want me to."

"Don't be stupid." She says with a little smile. "You don't have to leave."

"Okay. Thanks" And he kind of smirks at her. Their friends are kind of just looking at them and Finn almost forgot that they were there. Almost.

Boarding calls are announced again and Santana looks to Quinn and Mercedes and asks, "You girls ready?"

"Yup."

"You betcha."

"Hey! What about me?" Puck stands up and looks to Santana.

"What about you?"

"You didn't ask if _I_ was ready."

Santana rolls her eyes, "Well, Noah are _you_ ready to go on the big plane and go bye bye?" Quinn, Mercedes and Finn all laugh as Puck narrows his eyes at her.

"Bitch."

"Ass." Santana throws back. "Now come one, let's get the fuck out of this cow town." They all laugh this time and follow her toward the plane entrance.

They give the stewardess their tickets and walk on, Mercedes and Quinn are sitting together by the window while Puck, Finn, and Santana have the three-seater a few rows behind them. Shit. Finn helps all the girls store their luggage in the overhead compartments, this being one of the benefits for being a giant. After he gets everyone's stuff in, he and Santana are kinda just standing there looking at the seats because Puck already sat his ass on the far right and the only seats left are the middle and far left. He's pretty sure they're thinking the same thing.

So he asks,"Do you, uh, want the aisle seat?" then looks over to her

Santana shakes her head. "I can take the middle," She says looking up at him through her eyelashes, "You're gonna need room to stretch out those logs you call legs anyway."

Finn chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his neck,"You sure?"

Santana smiles at him and says, "Yeah." before shuffling through and sitting in the middle. Finn waits until she's seated and buckled before sliding in and buckling himself up.

Okay, so here's the thing. He's not exactly _afraid_ of flying, but being on a huge plane at a few thousand feet in the air does make him a little nervous. It's just that he's watched one too many movies where the plane malfunctions or some shit and the plane ends up crashing. That does not sound appealing to him. At all. Usually, he just takes a pill that makes sure he falls asleep for the plane ride but he can't take one for this ride because it's too short. So he may or may not be freaking out just a _little_ bit as the pilot announces that they're ready for take off.

He must be sweaty and shaking or something because he feels Santana put her hand on his arm and he jumps when she asks, "You okay there?"

Finn turns to her and gulps loudly, "M'fine. I just get a little...jumpy on planes." he tells her and leans back in chair and takes a deep breath. He's trying to concentrate on how good her hand feels rubbing up and down his arm instead of you know, the plane crashing.

"It's okay to be scared, you know." And Finn is really fucking glad she's speaking softly because if Puck heard this conversation right now, he'd never let Finn live this down. But Finn looks over Santana's shoulder and sees that Puck has his eyes closed and earbuds in, so he's pretty sure he can't hear any of this. Thank god. "I'm scared of boats." Okay. What? Even Finn isn't afraid of boats. He never would have expected Santana Lopez to be afraid of boats.(He doesn't know why exactly, but hearing her say this actually makes him feel better)

He looks over at her and raises his eyebrow, "Boats, huh?"

Santana rolls her eyes and slaps his arm. Kinda hard. "Shut up. They're scary as fuck okay. Didn't you see Titanic?"

"Of course I saw Titanic." He tells her, "I cried like a baby." Yes, he's trying to make her laugh. It obviously works because she burst out laughing.

(But seriously, when Jack died, that shit was fucking sad, okay?)

"Aw." She leans over and pinches his cheek, "Do you want me to get you a tissue?" She teasing him now. He's missed it.

"Do you want me to get you a life jacket?"

He's getting so awesome at this talking Santana-language thing. And much to his surprise she just laughs and buries her face in his arm. He definitely missed this. He's trying not to get his hopes up too high because, yes, they still have to talk, and yes, there is still a possibility she might shut him down.

"I hate you." He knows she's just joking around (hopefully) but on some level he needs to know if she really is mad at him. He would be.

So he stiffens under her touch and goes quiet for a few seconds before asking, "Do you?"

Santana looks up at him like she's completely confused and has no idea what the hell he's asking about."What?"

"Do you hate me?" He can't look at her right now. If he looks at her, there's a pretty good chance he's going to start crying. Because he's an infant, obviously.

"Why would you ask me that?"

"I don't know." Because, really, he wouldn't blame her for hating him. "I just-I've been an ass and I yelled at you at the club and-"

She's soft when she says, "Stop." and he wants to slap himself immediately for making her sad. He seems to being that a lot these days. "I don't hate you." Finn sighs and lets out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. "I don't think I could even if I tried." She's kind of laughing when she says it, it makes him laugh. Then she gets all quiet again and says."If anything, I thought you'd be the one hating me."

What?

Hold up. The altitude they're at must be affecting her brain or something because she can't be serious right now.

"Santana what-"

"It's okay if you do." She cuts him off and moves away from him. "I understand."

He doesn't even-how could she _ever_ think that he could hate her. He's pretty sure he's never hated anyone, let alone Santana. Okay, maybe he like, despises Brody, but that's as far as he'll go. And Rachel? Even if she broke up with him over a stupid text, he could never, in a million years, hate her. Santana? She's on top of the list of people he could never hate. Ever. And nothing she could do or say will ever change that.

Finn is too busy wracking his brain for reasons why she would think that when he realizes that he didn't even answer her yet. Like a fucking dumb ass. "Santana." He says quietly and lifts her chin up so she's looking at him. "I could never hate you." It's firm and hard, but he just wants to make she _gets_ it.

"But-"

"No." He shakes his head and swipes his thumb over her cheek. "I'm pretty sure that you're like, unhateable or something." She laughs and he can't help but smile about it. She has a really pretty laugh. "Nothing you could do could ever make me hate you."

"What about telling everyone we're just friends?" She's looking up at him with those beautiful eyes of hers and yeah, he is still kinda mad she said that.

Finn closes his eyes tight and nods."Even telling everyone we're just friends." He says and looks down at her, "But, is that all you really want us to be? Just friends? It's okay if you do..." Well. It would suck, that's for sure. But being her friend is better than being her nothing.

Santana doesn't even say anything, and it's fucking killing him, she just looks behind them (he's pretty sure she's looking to make sure Quinn and Mercedes aren't paying attention) and unbuckles her seatbelt before bringing both hands to his cheeks and crushing her lips to his.

God. He missed this.

Her lips are so soft and her hair is so silky and her _everything_ is just so amazing.

He doesn't even hesitate to kiss her back. He's wanted to every since the first time they kissed. He'd be a fucking idiot to pull away from her right now. Her arms move to around his neck and her fingers start to run through the hairs at the back of his neck and Finn has a little hard time not taking off her seat belt and pulling her onto his lap.

They obviously can't do that. They're in the middle of a plane. (It would be kinda hot though...)

Because of the need to, like, breathe, they break apart, but they're foreheads stay connected. She's breathing hard and Finn lifts his hand to run through her hair. "I don't want to be just friends." She whispers and the smile that shows up on his face is like, huge. Then she looks up at him and says, "I'm not really good at the relationship thing." and he just really wants to hug her.

Instead, Finn chuckles and kisses her forehead. "It's okay. I've been told I'm very good at the relationship thing." It's true, though. He's not just saying that.

"You can't get mad at me if I freak out or something."

"Okay."

"I'm not really good at the feelings thing either."

"It's okay." Because, really, it is. He doesn't need her to tell him that she loves him every second of the day, he just needs her to be _her_. "I know it's because you're dead inside."

She pulls away from him and glares. (He won't admit it, but he thinks she looks super hot when she's pissed) "Okay, _now_ I hate you." No she doesn't. He knows it, she knows it. He's pretty much fluent in speaking Santana.

Finn shakes his shakes his head and leans down to press his lips to her and says, "No you don't." against her lips. The way she presses against him pretty much proves that he's right (for once). He moves his arms so that they're wrapped around her (as best as he can because, you know, they're in plane seats) and bring her as close as he can. He feels Santana's mouth open slightly so he takes a chance and slips his tongue into her mouth. Their tongues roll against each other and Finn's having a hard time keeping from moaning.

Santana, however, doesn't seem to have a problem with everyone knowing what they're doing because she moans into his mouth and says, "I want you." and runs her hand over the front of his pants.

"Santana." He whispers as he grabs her hand (god) and moves it away from his crotch (sadly). "We can't." She just shakes her head and starts nipping on his lower lip and damn, that's like the best thing ever.

But then she pulls away from him to start kissing up his jaw line and whispers, "Why not?" in his ear and he's about to stand up and drag her to the nearest bathroom. He's always wanted to join the mile high club anyway.

Before he can tell her his plan, he hears over the speaker that they should be landing soon so to return to their seats and put their seat belts back on.

Of fucking course.

Finn's never wanted to scream so badly in his life.

He pulls away from her and watches helplessly as she licks her lips and wipes at the corner of her mouth with her finger. God. He wishes he could lick those lips again.

Then Santana has this like, sexy as fuck smirk on her face and she leans over to him then whispers, "I guess you're just gonna have to wait." in his ear and Finn just hangs his head in defeat. Fuck his life. And because she's evil, she just laughs and sits back in her seat and digs in her purse then pulls out her mirror and lip gloss and reapplies some to her lips.

And Finn really wants to say something to her but Puck starts moving in his seat then takes out his earplugs and says, "Damn. That was fast." as he yawns and stretches his arms above him.

Santana snaps her mirror shut before looking over at him."It was two hours, you goof." She says as sits back and buckles her seatbelt back up.

"That's long!" Puck defends, crossing his arms over his chest. Then the pilot comes on the speaker again and announces they're about to land. Thank fucking god. All Finn can think about is getting Santana naked. Preferably in a room with a bed. (But it doesn't really matter to him) "What'd you guys do for two hours?" Puck asks, looking over at the pair.

Santana smirks and looks over at Finn and quirks her eyebrow at him. He glances at her quickly with wide eyes, scratching the back of his head. "We-uh, we played cards." he lies, not too convincingly. Puck is obviously a fucking dumb ass because he actually believes him. Santana winks at him before facing toward the front of the plane again.

The stewardess comes on the speaker and starts preparing them for landing and Finn takes a deep breath and he leans back in his seat as he grips the arms rests tightly when the plane begins to land. He must've been too focused on praying that the damn plane won't crash because he almost jumps out of his seat when Santana's hand come to rest on his on the arm rest. He casts his eyes over to her and she sends him a reassuring smile. It must be magic or something because it immediately makes him feel better. He's not sure why it helps so much, but glad it does.

Finally (thank god) when they're safely on the ground, and Finn can finally breath again, the seatbelt light goes off he stands up to grab he and Santana's things out of the overhead compartments before moving down the aisle to where Quinn and Mercedes are to grab their things too.

When he looks down at them they both have kind of the same excited expression on their faces. "Did you guys have a good flight?" He asks them, setting their bags down.

Quinn nods as she stands up from her seat and stretches her arms above her. Because she's not a fucking giant like him, her arms don't even reach the top of the plane. "Yeah. We took a little nap." She tells him and Mercedes nods, wiping her eyes with the back of her palm. Finn smiles at them before quickly going back to his seat. Apparently he was holding up the line or whatever. Impatient assholes. When he gets back to his seat he grabs Santana's things and his own and looks behind him to make sure Santana is following before starting off the plane.

When they're all finally off the plane and in the airport lobby, Puck swings both his arms over Quinn and Santana's shoulders and says, "Let's get this vacation started!" and the girls both roll their eyes at him and push his arms off their shoulders. It's kind of funny watching two girls who have both slept with Puck completely shut him down. Well, to Finn anyway.

They're waiting for Mercedes because she had to use the restroom. She has this weird thing about not using the bathrooms on the plane because she once got stuck in one when she was little and they had to bust the door down or something. But now she's like super traumatized or something and absolutely will not step foot in a airplane bathroom. There's more to the story but Finn wasn't really listening when she was explaining it, so now they're just waiting for her to come back before going to get their stuff from baggage claim.

But then Finn looks over at Santana and watches with his eyebrows furrowed as she gets a devious look on her face. What the hell could she be up to? Then she's scooting closer to Puck and Finn's starting not to like whatever the hell this is. At all. "You know what would really get my vacation started, Puckerman?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes at him all flirtation and stuff.

Um. No.

And then Puck wraps an arm around her waist and Finn's tempted to punch him in the face right then and there (so he as a green monster, or whatever the phrase is, sue him). "What's that?" he asks and wiggles his eyebrows at her. If Puck seriously thinks he's getting with Santana this week, he has another thing coming. Most likely a fist. And sure, he's Finn's best friend and all, but, yeah, no.

Hell no.

But then Santana is leaning closer to him and touching his arm and stuff and Finn's pretty sure she knows he and Quinn are listening when she says, "If you...got my crap from baggage claim." She points down the walkway toward the baggage area and laughs at the defeated look that pops up on Puck's face.

Quinn and Finn bust out laughing as they watch Puck's smile drops from his face. "You guys are dicks." He mumbles, then turns around to walk down the walkway.

Santana is standing with her hand on her hip, watching Puck practically slump down the walkway when Finn comes up beside her to whisper, "You're mean." in her ear while looking up to make sure Quinn's not paying attention. She's not (thankfully), she's just looking down at her phone.

Santana turn to him slightly and flutters her eyelashes at him as she whispers,"The meanest." and Finn literally wants to push her up against a wall and rip her clothes off.

Before he can say anything, Mercedes is coming back and she hooks arms with Quinn and Santana and they start making their way down the walkway, after Puck. Santana looks at him over her shoulder and she blows a kiss to him.

Finn shakes his head and picks up their things before walking after them. The whole way to baggage claim he can't help but think about how fucking awesome this vacation is gonna be.

Like, really awesome.

* * *

"Holy. Shit."

Uh yeah. Puck just took the words right out of his mouth. This place their cab just pulled up in front of is seriously amazing. It's probably the nicest house that Finn has ever seen. In his life. He can't believe that this is where he gets to live for the next seven days. He can see himself living here forever. And he hasn't even been inside yet. He can only imagine what that looks like.

Santana's obviously used to it because it's her family's' beach house but the rest of them are standing in the driveway with their jaws practically on the ground. And she just walks up to the front door and unlocks it before turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

"Uh. Are you guys gonna stay out here for the whole trip? I'm sure we have some tents and sleeping bags in the house that you guys could use."

Quinn and Mercedes roll their eyes before quickly making their way up the stairs and to the front door. Puck and Finn, however, are still standing there with their eyes wide and jaws dropped. Santana shows the girls the way in before walking down to the guys and snapping her fingers in both their faces.

"As nice as it is from out here, I'm sure you guys would much rather see the inside." She tells them and turns to go back inside, "Oh. And don't forget the bags." she says over her shoulder before walking through the front door.

"I didn't fucking come on this vacation to be a goddamn bellboy." Puck grumbles, still bending down to pull out Quinn's suitcase.

"Get use to it, buddy. We're on a trip with three girls. We're outnumbered." Finn tells him, grabbing Santana's suitcase before reaching in and grabbing Mercedes.

Puck just huffs, pulling out Quinn's _second_ suitcase and shutting the trunk. "Why the hell do chicks need so much stuff anyway?"

Finn shrugs (because he really has no fucking idea), swinging his duffel over his shoulder before picking up Santana and Mercedes' suitcases and heading up the stairs. He hears Puck continue to whine behind him about how whipped they must be to be doing this kind of shit. Finn has to admit though, he has a point. When they walk through the front door, both boys immediately stop to stare.

Again.

The place is huge. _Fucking_ huge. Finn knows that Santana's family has money and stuff and her dad's a really good lawyer or something, but he didn't know they had _this_ much money. The place is all hardwood flooring and the walls are a deep blue color and there's this huge glass door that he can literally see the ocean through from where he's standing. He is completely stunned. Puck must be too because he's looking around with the same look on his face that Finn has.

They're still staring when Santana comes down the stairs that's on the far right of the room, Quinn and Mercedes behind her, laughing lightly at their practically drooling faces . "Okay. So there are five bedrooms upstairs and two full baths. There are towels and extra blankets and stuff already in the bedrooms. Everyone gets their own room basically, unless, you know, Puck decides to get creepy again." The girls and Finn chuckle as Puck flips her off.

Santana just laughs and blows him a kiss. "The master is right through there." She points to a hallway behind them. "But that's mine, so, yeah. The kitchen's through there," she says pointing to the double doors that are to the right of the stairs. "And there's a pool out back with a built-in hot tub and, obviously, the beach is there too. And I think that's it. My dad has an office upstairs up it's mostly empty now. Oh and my parents always keep the kitchen stocked, so there should be a lot of food and booze in there already so we shouldn't have to worry about going grocery shopping or anything. And yeah. Just make yourselves at home. "

"Lopez, you think your parents would adopt me?" Puck says as he walks around and takes everything in. It's not a bad idea, actually. Finn kind of wants a tour of the whole place.

Santana rolls her eyes. "Not in a million years, asshole." she says then turns to Quinn and Mercedes to ask, "Beach?"

"Yes!" Mercedes immediately shouts and everyone starts laughing at her eagerness.

"Sounds great." Quinn tells her, patting Mercedes on the back. "Calm down, sweetie. We're gonna be here for a whole week."

"I know! But that flight was a little cramped. I need to get my relaxing on." Mercedes explains, then looks at Santana and asks, "Do you care what rooms we take?"

Santana shakes her head, "It doesn't matter." she says.

"Okay, thanks girl!" Mercedes kisses her cheek then moves to grab her suitcase from Finn before rushing up the stairs to get changed. Finn's kind of just standing there watching Mercedes practically fly up the stairs.

Quinn watches, with a slight smile on her face, as Mercedes runs up the stairs before turning to Santana. "This place is exactly as I remember it. Thanks for bringing us, San." she says then leans over to kiss Santana's cheek too before heading upstairs.

Santana smiles at her best friend and watches as she goes up before turning to the guys. "You guys gonna come down to the beach with us?"

"Hell yeah." Puck says and leans over to kiss her temple. "You're the best, San." Then starts up the stairs with his and Quinn's stuff.

Santana rolls her eyes and waits until he's up the stairs before looking over to Finn, watching him silently.

He's kind of just leaning against one of the walls, taking everything in. He can't even believe he's in a place like this right now. Never in his dreams would he have imagined get to a place so beautiful. He has a slight smile on his face as his eyes roam the room, across the walls, over the ceiling, until finally meeting Santana's eyes, and she's just standing there smirking at him. And fuck, he's blushing again. Like a complete fucking girl. "This place is amazing."

Santana nods. "Yeah. It kinda is." she says, scanning the room a little.

"Did you and Quinn come here often when you guys were little?"

Santana shrugs as she starts walking toward him. "We spent a couple summers here." She says, wrapping her arms around his neck and Finn's hands immediately find their way around her waist. "When we got to high school, though, we stopped coming. We were always too busy during the summers. You know, with cheer camps and parties and glee stuff, we just couldn't find the time to come out here."

Finn nods, pulling her body closer to his."If I had a place like this, I think I would try to spend as much time as I possibly could here." he says, looking down at her and smiling. "So, beach?"

"Yeah. You wanna?"

"I'll just go get changed." He tells her, leaning down to peck her lips before unwrapping his arms from around her and moving to head up the stairs. Santana grabs the back of his shirt, however, and pulls him back to her. "What?" he asks laughing as she wraps her arms around him again.

"I just thought you'd like to know that you're staying in my room this week." she says nonchalantly.

Finn raises an eyebrow at her, wrapping his arms back around her. "Am I?" Fuck, he hopes so.

And yeah, she doesn't actually answer him, because she's more a girl of action rather than words so he thinks that's a yes when she tangles her fingers in his hair and crushes her lips with his.

His lips move against hers as his fingers run through her hair then tugs slightly. Her mouth opens with a low growl and he takes the opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth and soon, their tongues are wrestling for dominance. She obviously takes control because, well, she's Santana. But he definitely has no problem with that. Her tongue feels fucking amazing rolling against his. She's wearing this super short skirt and his hands move from her hair, down her waist until they're just skimming the top of her ass. Did he mention how much he loves her ass? His hands move to cup those beautiful round cheeks of hers and squeeze tightly.

"Fuck, Finn." He hears her moan and break away from him so his lips immediately latch onto her neck and begin to suck lightly. She has one arm wrapped around his back and the other around his neck and her nails dig into his skin (he's pretty sure she's making marks) as he sucks and nips at the skin of her neck. "You wanna see the master?" she breathes out and leans back to see his face.

Finn moves away from her neck to look at her and nods before leaning down to grab her thighs and lift her so her legs wrap around his waist. He makes sure he has a good grip on her before turning around and heading down the hall. "Which one?"

"Second door on the right." She says, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as her lips find their way to his neck. He groans when he feels her start to suck and nip his skin which cause him to move a little faster toward the room. He needs to be in her, like, yesterday.

He pushes the door open and kicks it closed with his foot before quickly moving to the bed and laying her down gently on top of it. He doesn't even take the time to notice how amazing the master bedroom is before ripping his shirt off and leaning down to whip Santana's shirt over her head.

"In a rush?" Ha. She's trying to be funny. Okay. He'll play along.

Finn chuckles breathlessly as he pulls her skirt down her legs (fuck) so that she's just in her lilac colored panties. He can already see a wet patch between her legs and he can feel himself get harder by the second. She's just laying there looking all sexy and hot and he licks his lips before crawling on the bed until he's hovering over her. His lips are just teasing at hers and he chuckles lowly when she wraps her hand around his neck and crushes her lips to his "Excited?" he says against her lips which earns him a slap to his back.

Her legs wrap around his waist as he brings one hand up to cup her breast over her bra and starts to tweak her nipple. She whimpers against his mouth when he starts to grind his pelvis into hers, trying to get as much friction as he can. (Which is not nearly enough)

His other hand is about to slip his inside those sexy-as-fuck panties when he hears a knock on the door. Santana completely ignores it and grinds her hips against his, causing him to break away from her lips and groan. "Just ignore them." she says, licking up stripe up his neck.

Yeah. He's got no problem with that.

That is, until the knocking turns into banging and Quinn and Puck start calling her name from the other side. Santana groans and tears her lips away from his to yell, "What?!" and he chuckles, moving his lips down to her neck. Santana moans and throws her head back to give him more room. Which, he's thankful for. Her neck is just so damn soft and she smells so damn good.

But then, "Are you coming?" comes through the door and Finn knows it's Quinn talking now. Great.

Santana sighs heavily as she rakes her nails over his back. "I'll, uh, I'll meet you guys down there." She calls back and bites her lip as Finn starts kissing down her stomach toward her panties.

"Are you sure? We can wait for you." Finn groans against against where he was at her belly button and rests his head against her lower stomach. He really just wants them to go away.

Now.

"No! It's okay." He can feel Santana's stomach muscles jump when she shouts. "I'll be out in a few minutes." Hoping that they'll leave them alone, Finn starts kissing his way back down her body, taking her panties off with his teeth in the process. When he finally gets them off her hips he uses his hands to pull them down her legs and drop them onto the floor.

He thinks they're gone until he hears,"Uh. Okay. See you down there then." And thank fucking god. Finn was about to flip a fucking lid. Or, you know, kick a chair. Or something.

He's about to tell her how fucking sexy she looks right now when he hears more fucking pounding.

Seriously?

"Hey, you seen Hudson anywhere?" Puck shouts through the door and Finn groans, hanging his head in defeat. It's no fucking use. He's destined never to have sex with this girl. Santana must be fucking pissed already because she huffs loudly, sits up then grabs her panties off the floor and pulls them back on before getting off the bed and making her way toward the door.

Finn watches confused as she pulls the door open and says, in her bitchiest voice, "Yes. As a matter of fact, he's about to fuck the shit out of me. So unless you wanna watch, I suggest you get the hell out of here." All Finn sees before she slams the door is Puck's shocked face. It definitely brings a smile to his face, though.

But then he hears, "You guys suck!" through the door and he starts laughing as Santana strips off her panties again, and reaches around to unclasp her bra, throwing both of them in a corner. Finn can't help but stare with his eyes wide open as she lies back down on the bed and spreads her legs for him.

"Continue."

Finn raises her eyebrow at her and shrugs,"Yes, ma'am." Then spreads her thighs further apart and licks a stripe up her slit. "Fuck you taste good." He says against her before diving back in and flicking her clit. He feels her hand curl in his hair, causing him to start sucking on her clit and bringing two fingers up to her pussy pushing them inside her. She's tight around his fingers and he's never felt anything so good before in his life (so far).

Santana bucks her hips against him as his fingers start to curl inside her and his tongue is still circling her clit, drawing little patterns on her sensitive nub. "Finn." she breathes out as she tightens her hold on his hair, her fingers curling around his dark locks as his fingers continue to pump in and out of her. Every other his fingers are hitting that magical spot of hers and she moans every time he does and presses herself against his face. "Fuck, right there."

Finn looks up and locks his eyes with her as he starts nibbling on her clit, his fingers starting to move faster inside her. The way her body is writhing above him is literally the hottest thing he's ever seen. He's really fucking surprised he hasn't blown his load yet (even though he got rid of his little problem he had in high school a long time ago). Her walls start to tighten around his fingers so he starts sucking harder on her clit. "Cum for me, Santana." He murmurs against her, keeping his eyes locked on her.

After a few more thrusts, he watches Santana throw her head back and moan loudly as her orgasm rips through her. "Fuck, baby." She whines, riding out the aftershocks of her orgasm.

Finn smirks, watching her slowly come down from her high, her body has a thin layer of sweat and her hair's a little mussed, but he thinks she looks absolutely gorgeous. He continues to pump his fingers in and out of her, helping her come down easily before pulling his fingers out of her and slipping them into his mouth, moaning at the taste of her on them. He sits up and crawls back on top of her, propping himself up on his arms, watching as she breathes deeply. "Feel better?" he asks, trailing one of his hands up and down her side.

Santana just nods then pulls him down to her and kisses the life out of him. Their tongues move against each other and Finn thinks it's fucking hot that she's tasting herself right now. He's hard as fuck in his jeans right now and he really needs that to change in like, two minutes or he's going to embarrass himself by coming in his pants.

He pulls his lips away from her and pushes her hair away from her face. "God you're pretty." he says because it's true. She's beautiful. He won't ever get tired of just looking at her.

But then Santana pulls him closer and buries her face in the crook of his neck and he likes how she feels pressed up against him. She starts placing little kisses up his neck until she's nipping at his earlobe. God does that feel good. "I want you inside me." She whispers and leans back to look into his eyes.

He's really beginning to like her bluntness and he just nods and says, "Yes ma'am." again as he gets up and sheds his pants and boxers before climbing back onto the bed and leaning over her. He locks eyes with her and smiles slightly before he leans down to place a soft kiss to her lips.

God. Her lips are so soft. It's amazing how soft they are.

They just lay there and kiss for a while, trading sweet, soft kisses until he feels Santana's hand dip down between them and wrap around his length. He groans and throws his head back as she starts stroking him lightly. "Condom?" He manages to say as she swipes her thumb over his tip.

Santana bites her lips and smirks when she twists her wrist and he moans. "I'm on the pill." Finn momentarily thanks whatever god there is out there before he pushes himself inside of her. He pauses for her a minute to let her adjust (he's a big guy okay?) before starting to move slowly. "Oh fuck." She moans and arches her back off the bed as Finn starts to quicken his pace a little.

He uses one arm to grab her leg and wrap it around his hip and props himself up with is other arm to go deeper inside her. And god does it feel good. He feels Santana's hands wrap around his middle and he hisses when he feels her nails start to dig into his back. "Fuck." He groans and picks up his speed, slamming in and out of her.

"Finn. Harder." She moans and digs her nails further into his back. He's pretty sure she's making marks but he really doesn't give a shit right now. She's moaning his name and looking sexy as fuck. He spreads Santana's thighs further apart and gets up onto his knees and brings her closer to him as he starts to go deeper into her. "Fuck. Fuck. Shit." She yells as he goes deeper than anyone has ever before. He's hitting her g-spot every time he thrusts into her and she's so close to coming.

Finn growls as Santana's legs tighten around his waist. He starts to feels his stomach tighten and he knows he's gonna come soon. So he sucks two fingers into his mouth before reaching down and rubbing her clit.

Santana throws her head back as he starts to rub her cit and she brings her own hands up to tweak her nipples as her walls start to tighten around his cock. "Shit, baby. I'm gonna come." She moans out and after a few more thrusts she's gone. Her back arches up off the bed as she screams his name and rides out her orgasm.

Finn can feels his balls tightening and when he feels Santana's walls tighten around him he groans loudly and finally lets go inside of her. He doesn't stop thrusting until they're both down from their orgasms. He's breathing hard when he pulls out of her and collapses on the bed next to her.

Santana's still feeling amazing from her orgasm and she smiles slightly when Finn lays next to her. Instead of saying anything, though, she just turns on her side and nestles into his, laying her head on his chest and tangling her legs with his. Finn smiles and wraps his arm around her and places a kiss to her hair.

She's a cuddler. He did not see that coming. He momentarily thinks about teasing her but decides not to because she will totally kick his ass.

"You still wanna go to the beach?"

Santana looks up at him and shakes her head. "Nah. We'll go later."

Finn smirks and leans down to kiss her before laying back down. "Good. Cause I'm fucking tired." Okay, yeah. He is. But what they did was just fucking hot.

"Rookie." Santana teases and laughs when he playfully pinches her side. "Well, you better rest up because we are definitely not done." Finn just chuckles a little breathlessly before closing his eyes and finally dozing off.

* * *

"Good thing I didn't hold my breath."

"Shut up, Q."

Santana rolls her eyes as she lays her towel down onto the sand next to Quinns. "What the hell took you so long?" Quinn asks watching as Santana lies down on her stomach on the towel she just laid out.

"I was having sex."

Quinn whips of her sunglasses and rolls over to her side so she's facing Santana. "With Puckerman?" she asks, kind of disgusted.

"Nope." Santana shakes her head then points to Finn, who just jumped in the water where Mercedes is swimming. "Him."

"_Finn?_"

Santana looks over to her and says, "Don't sound so fucking surprised." before turning back and watching Finn jump around like a freaking little kid. He's splashing around in the water and laughing with Mercedes. It's definitely not suppose to be as adorable as she thinks it is.

"I'm sorry." Quinn says and Santana can tell she really means it. "But it _is _kind of surprise."

"Not really." Santana shrugs opening up the magazine she brought with her. "We've been kinda hanging out a lot."

"I thought you guys were just _friends_?" Quinn asks as she raises an eyebrow at Santana.

"I dunno." Santana sighs and folds her arms in front of her before laying her head on them. "It's different with Finn. I like him. Plus he treats me like I'm gold. It's nice."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Well," Quinn says, rolling back onto her stomach. "Was he good?"

Santana laughs as she runs her fingers through her hair then looks down to the water where Finn is now having a fucking splash war with Mercedes. "Let's just say he's learned a few skills since we were sixteen."

Quinn laughs, shaking her head. "That good, huh?"

"You have no fucking idea."

* * *

After spending the entire day out in the sun, Finn, Puck and the girls decide that they are just too tired to cook anything for dinner so Santana suggests that they all get dressed up and go find a restaurant to eat at. They all agree before going off to get ready in their separate rooms.

Finn's standing shirtless, with only his khaki pants on, trying to choose between which color shirt to wear when he hears someone knock on his door. He looks up and sees Puck leaning against his door with his arms crossed over chest.

"'Sup with you and Lopez?"

"I dunno, really." Finn says honestly then throws the two shirts onto the bed and places his hands on his hips then turns to face his friend. "We've gone a couple dates and stuff."

Puck nods. "So you like her, huh?"

A smile immediately pops up on Finn's face. It's funny how just talking about her can do this to him. "Yeah. She's awesome." Because, really, she is the coolest, funniest, hottest, and most beautiful person he's ever met. He still can't believe that she's doing-whatever it is that they're doing with him.

"You must be pretty awesome too then." Uh. What? Where the hell did that come from. "I mean, the Santana Lopez I know doesn't do dating and relationships and stuff. You must be pretty special if she doing it with you."

Okay. So Finn's trying really hard not to blush because Puck would kick his ass, but only after laughing his own off. It's just how their friendship works.

"Nah. It's all her, man." And hell yeah he's smiling when he says it. She makes him smile. Sue him. If you were him, you'd fucking smile too.

"Yeah. Alright. You can put your vagina away now, Frankenstein." Puck says before turning around to head out, "Oh! And keep it down tonight will you!" He calls over his shoulder. Finn shakes his head and laughs. His best friend, ladies and gentlemen.

He turns back around and looks down at the two shirts he has out. One is dark blue and his mom always says that dark blue makes his eyes pop out. Whatever the hell that means. The other one is kind of a light pink and he's always liked how that shirt looked him. Fuck. He doesn't know why this is so fucking hard. (yes he does) It's just dinner with his friends (and the girl he's pretty sure he's almost in love with). Throwing his hands up, he huffs and decides to just use the dark blue. It's his safest bet, and he doesn't need Puck riding his ass about wearing a pink shirt.

Quickly buttoning up his shirt, he walks into the bathroom to run some gel in his hair and getting it to look how he wants it to before spraying some of his cologne on and heading out of his room and down the stairs. He heads toward the master bedroom, not before checking his reflection in one of the hallway mirrors, and knocks quickly before pushing the door open.

"Santana?"

"In here!" He hears her call from the en suite. Instead of walking in the bathroom, he doesn't want to like, disturb her or anything, he just walks in and sits on the edge of her bed. He's just twiddling with his fingers in his lap when Santana comes out and his jaw drops (that's seems to be happening often with her around). "Hey, you."

Finn just staring her right now. He thinks he's allowed when she comes walking out looking like that. Okay, so she's just in her bra and panty, but still. She looks amazing. Her hairs curled perfectly around her shoulders and her makeup is light but gorgeous. His eyes roam from her legs, which look fucking hot thanks to these silver heels she's got on, until he finally meets her eyes. She's looking at him with a little smirk on her face. She has to know what she's doing to him. "You look stunning."

He thinks he sees her blush for a second, but he definitely won't be telling her so. She'd kick his ass. Seriously. But because she's Santana, she just rolls her eyes at him. "I'm not even dressed yet." She says and starts moving around the room.

Finn stands up and goes to stand behind her where she's standing at the vanity. He places his hands on her hips as his lips attach to the back of neck. "Doesn't matter. You're still stunning." He mumbles against her neck as he feels her start to grind her ass against his crotch. God. She's killing him. He's literally going to be killed by this woman.

(At least he would die happy)

He watches her through the mirror as she applies some lip gloss to her full lips and he just really wants to kiss them. When she's done, she turns around in his arms and wraps her own around his neck. She kind of checks him out before she says, "You look hot." and he laughs before leaning down to place a kiss to her lips. And damn do they feel good.

He meant for the kiss to to be short and sweet but apparently Santana didn't like that because she digs her fingers in hair and presses her lips harder against his. And he just can't pull away from her or anything. Because that would be stupid. So he just wraps his arms tighter around her waist the same time as her tongue darts out and prods at his lips. So yeah, he opens his mouth for her because who the hell wouldn't, and tangles his tongue with hers. He smiles against her mouth when he hears her moan because he started nibbling on her lips. It's kind of hard not to when those things feels so good. So don't blame him.

She pulls away from him and by this time his lungs are burning in chest. But a good burn. He looks down at her and sees that she's kind of smiling up at him. She has a small, sweet smile on her face and it makes him smile. "So, are you gonna go to dinner like this or..."

Santana laughs and hits his chest with her hand before moving away from him. "Oh yeah." She says and starts walking toward the closet.

Wait. She's not serious, right?

"Santana!" He kind of yells. Oops. Maybe a little too loud.

"What?"

"You're can't seriously be wearing that."

And of course, Santana just winks at him before disappearing into the walk in closet. Finn sits himself down on her bed again to wait for her. A few minutes later she walks out in this really pretty purple dress that kind of flows when she walks. And god...she looks really pretty.

"Oh my god. You're pretty." Santana comes over to him and puts her hands on his shoulders before climbing onto his lap and sitting back on his thighs.

"You're sweet." She says before pressing her lips to his. Finn smiles against her mouth, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. Their lips move against one another for a long time, they're not even using tongue, just enjoying the feeling of each other's lips.

Finn moves his hands up her sides and back down to her hips then pulls away from her and resting his forehead against hers. "We have to go."

Santana shakes her head and leans up to kiss him again. And duh, of course he lets her. He's pretty sure he's going to be letting her do whatever she wants from now on. "We have time."

"Santana." He murmurs against her lips. "Someone might catch us." Even as he says the words he still continues to move his lips against hers.

"Who cares." Santana says and moves her lips down to his neck. And god, that's the best thing she could have said right now. "I already told Quinn, anyway." Okay. _That_ is the best thing she could've said.

He pulls away from her and tilts her chin up then moves a stray piece of hair back behind her ear. "Really?" he asks as he strokes the apple of her cheek with his thumb.

"Yeah, baby." She's smiling at him and her eyes are all sparkly and stuff and damn, he can't believe this is happening. And her calling him 'baby'? Hottest thing ever. Like, it's amazing to him how this one woman can be so sexy and so hot and so adorable at the same time. She's like no one he's ever met before.

Finn cups her face with both hands and crushes his lips to hers."God, I can't wait to get you back in this bed tonight." he says against her lips.

Santana throws her head back and laughs. "Why?" she asks, fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Finn growls lowly as he attaches his lips to her neck and starts leaving little bites all the way up toward her ear. "Because I plan to ruin your vagina tonight." He bites on her and smirks when he hears her moan in return. "But we have to go."

Santana huffs and leans back, her arms still around his neck. "Fine." she grumbles then kisses his lips quickly before getting off his lap.

"Okay, you moved way too fast." Finn says, watching her reapply her lip gloss before moving to grab her purse.

"But we have to go." She repeats his words and laughs at the scowl that appears on his face. He doesn't find it funny. At all.

"You're mean."

Santana rolls her eyes, grabbing his hand to pull him off the bed. "Yeah, but you still like me." she says and Finn can't help but smile. Because, yeah, he does. A lot. He doesn't say anything, just follows behind her as she leads him out of her room.

* * *

They end up eating at this swanky little restaurant about fifteen minutes away from the beach house. The restaurant is dimly lit and really fancy. Probably one of the fanciest places Finn has ever been to. Because it's right off the ocean, it has an amazing view that the girl's insist on taking pictures in front of. So Finn and Puck become, like, their personal photographers because they end up having to take all the pictures for them. It's not so bad but Puck grumbles about how he didn't come on this trip to be their personal servants. Finn just tells him to shut up and focuses on how pretty Santana looks with her hair blowing in the wind as she poses for the pictures.

After taking about fifty pictures (maybe not that much, but it sure felt like it) they finally sit down to eat. Their waitress is this super nice girl, who's can't be older than eighteen, and she smiles widely at them and kinda starts flirting with Finn a little. He's not paying her any attention though. Why would he when he's sitting next to Santana? She's more than enough for him. Santana, on the other hand, definitely notices the flirting. She places her hand on his bicep and smiles bitchily at the waitress and kindly (not at all) tells her that they'll need a little more time to decide what they want.

Quinn and Puck laugh at the sour look on the waitresses' face as she leaves the table. Mercedes is the only one who's looking confused right now. Finn figures that Quinn didn't tell her about him and Santana yet. He feels kinda bad but he can't exactly tell her right now. Besides, he'll just let Santana handle telling the girls. He'll take the guys. The guys are easier.

The waitress comes back and they all order. Santana makes sure to smirk at her before thanking her and shooing her off. She spends the next ten minutes complaining about how the restaurant industry needs to hire better staff members. Finn's not really paying attention though, he's kinda just watching her lips move as she talks.

Did he mention how hot she looks when she bitches about something?

Then Puck starts talking about how he's thinking about moving back to Lima. That one's a huge shock. All Finn's ever heard from Puck was how great L.A. was and how much he loved it there. He listens as his best friend tells them how hard it is to make it as a musician and how being a bartender sucks and Finn feels bad for him. But at least he's gonna be seeing his best friend around town more often. That parts cool.

Their food comes out while Quinn and Mercedes are telling them about how different Phoenix is from Lima. And they like it that way. Everything they're saying sounds pretty damn cool to Finn. But, everyone's dinner looks so good that he almost wants to try a bit of all them. But he won't do that, he _does_ have manners. Once everyone has their plates, their waitress, Amber, asks them (Finn) if they need anything else. Quinn answers her this time because Santana's about to go all Lima Heights on this little girl and Quinn probably knows it won't be pretty.

The food is amazing.

Finn's steak tastes fucking amazing and he eats every single bit of it. Well, except for some pieces that he shares with Santana. He had a few bites of her pasta, too. It was good. Santana must've thought it was good too because she ate the entire thing. He's glad she's not afraid to actually _eat_ in front of him. Then again, he's pretty sure she's not afraid to _anything_ in front of him. He hates when girls try to make it seem like they can survive of fucking salads or some shit like that. Because newsflash ladies, you can't.

After everyone practically devours their dinner, they all feel like passing out. Literally. Finn feels like he can't even walk right now. And now, Santana has her hand on his thigh and she's rubbing her hand up and down his leg and smiling at him. Fuck. He wants to leave. Like, right now. He holds his hand up and asks for the check. Amber comes over right away and drops the check off next to Finn and winks at him before walking away. Finn chokes when he feels Santana's hand tighten on his leg before she grabs the check out of his hand. She tells them that dinner's on Papa Lopez, no questions asked, as she slips her credit card into the check sleeve. They all thank her and she rolls her eyes and tells them to stop thanking her. Amber picks up the check then quickly comes back with the receipt for Santana to sign. Finn watches with a smile as she signs her name and puts a little heart at the end of her name.

It's cute.

They hail a cab and Finn gives the driver the address to the beach house. The ride is quick and fast (thank god) and soon they're pulling into the long driveway. Finn hangs back while the rest of them head inside to quickly pay the cab driver before catching up to Santana. He shuts the front door behind him before quickly making his way to the master bedroom.

When he walks inside he immediately stops to stare. Santana's on the bed already in just her bra and panties (the ones from earlier) and she's just laying there looking all hot and sexy. Finn groans when she lifts up her finger motions him to come forward. He grabs the back of his shirt and pulls it over his head and reaches down to shed his pants leaving him in his boxers.

"Do you have any idea how hot you are?" He says, climbing onto the bed and over her body. His lips immediately latch onto her neck as his hands start roaming her body, running up and down her sides. "Because I don't think you do." He mumbles against her neck, bringing one hand up to cup her breast and swipes his thumb over her nipple, feeling it harden under his touch. After hearing her moan and dig her fingers into his hair, he starts kissing down her chest, using one hand to reach under her and unclasp her bra and pulling it off of her and dropping it on the side of the bed.

"Finn." She moans and arches her back as Finn's lips attach to her nipple and begins to suck. Her body writhes under his as he lets her nipple go with a loud 'pop' then starts kissing down her stomach. His hands find their way to her very sexy, lace panties and he locks eyes with her as he slips one hand in and runs his fingers over her slit. "Fuck." His other hand pulls on her panties, and he doesn't realize how hard until he hears them rip. Shit. "What the-" Santana sits up and glares at him. "Finn! Those were new!"

Finn shrugs innocently as his fingers start moving lightly over her clit. "I'll buy you a new one." He tells her, his lips finding their way back down to her lower belly. It's just so soft. He's a little (a lot) addicted. He's about to kiss down to her pussy when he sits up and quirks his eyebrow at her, "Wait. Did you buy these for _me_?" It's kind of cute, actually. But he's not gonna tell her that. He's pretty sure she'd get up right now and walk away from is he told her that.

Santana growls and pushes her hand into his hair, shoving his head lower so he's in between her legs. "Shut up and get to work." Finn laughs breathily before leaning in and licking a strip up her slit. Damn. She tastes so fucking good it's insane. _Santana _has definitely become his new favorite flavor. Her fingers curl in his hair as his tongue slips out to flick at her clit and he smirks when he hears her whimper and her fingers tighten. He kinda likes the pain. A little.

He continues to move his tongue over her clit until she's whimpering and begging him for more so he moves lower and pushes his tongue into her slit as he uses his fingers to spread her open for him. He pushes his tongue in as far as he can, fucking her with his tongue. Her fingers get even tighter in his hair (almost scalping him) and he hears her whimper when she throws her head back and moans his name loudly. He's never heard his name sound so good before.

For a moment, Finn thinks about everyone else hearing them, but then he looks up and sees her arching her back off the bed and he realizes that he doesn't give a fuck. His tongue continues moves in and out of her, once in a while hitting her g-spot, until her walls start tightening around him. He moves one of his hands up to her clit and starts rubbing in quick, tight circles, trying to push her over the edge. After pressing on her clit roughly a few times, Santana's legs wrap around his head and she squeezes so hard when she comes that he fears she's going to pop his head off. (He obviously knows that can't happen, but still)

"Oh fuck!" She screams, her back arching off the bed as she grinds herself against Finn's face, feeling the aftershocks of her orgasm continue to rip through her. Finn just continues to lap at her pussy, drinking all she has to give him, until he feels her legs fall from around his head to lay atop his shoulders.

He moves his hands to her thighs and gently starts to massage them as he licks her clean before moving to lay beside her. He just watches her for a minutes, propped up on his elbow, holding his head in his hand as she slowly comes back down to Earth. "You were jealous at the restaurant." It comes out as a statement rather than a question. He thought it was hot, though. How she got all bitchy and possessive and stuff.

"No I wasn't." Leave it to Santana to try and deny it. Especially when he was sitting _right_ next to her the entire time. Like, he literally watched the entire thing. And yet, she denies it. Typical Santana.

"Yes you were." He fires back, reaching out to run his hand over her stomach. "It's okay if you were, Santana. It shows that you have feelings somewhere in that stone cold heart of yours." And because she's not a regular girl and doesn't take things like that to heart, she laughs. Which, of course, makes him laugh. It's kinda hard not to when her's sounds as good as it does.

"You're such an ass." She's laughing when she says it so he doesn't quite believe her. Then she raises one of her hands and pushes it through his hair before adding, "And that girl was a bitch." See. Jealousy.

"I thought she was kinda nice." The glare he gets immediately makes him regret saying those words. Fuck. "Or not." And fuck, he gulps so loudly he's sure she heard it. And the thing that's scaring him the most is the fact that she's not saying anything. At all. He's about to get up and leave because he's sure that Santana is gonna blow up any second, but before he can, he feels her hand trail down his torso, and toward his boxers. "Santana what-"

"Would you rather I were a _nice_ girl, Finn?" she asks, her delicate fingers skimming the waistband of his boxers. Finn's hips buck against her hand and he buries his face against her neck. "Because If I were a nice girl, I don't think I'd be able to do this." And now her hand is in his boxers and wrapped around his length.

Holy. Shit.

Finn moans as her hand starts to move up and down his dick, stopping every other stroke to swipe her thumb over his tip. Okay. Her hand feels _so_ much better than his or anyone else's every has. She turns slightly toward him and starts to kiss up his neck as her hand continues to pump his length. "I don't like nice girls." He says, kissing up the side of her neck. Santana smirks and flicks at his ear as she starts pumping him a little faster. Finn's hips start moving in time with her hand and he muffles his moans against her neck, feeling his balls tighten. "Fuck, Santana." he groans. "I'm gonna come."

"I don't think nice girls like it when-"

"Shut up." He growls and throws his head back, feeling himself explode in her hand. Santana continues to stroke him until he's spilled everything and only when he stops moving his hips does she remove her hand from his boxers. Finn watches as she brings her fingers up to her mouth and pokes her tongue out to lick all his cum of her fingers. It's seriously the hottest thing ever. "I like that you're a bad girl." He tells her then leans forward to crush their lips together. He can taste himself on her tongue and surprisingly, it's not as bad as he thought.

Their tongues roll against each others as Santana rolls _him_ over to lie on his back. Her hair fans around them as she climbs up to straddle his hips and looks down at him. "Wanna see how much of a bad girl I really am?"

Finn just nods silently, placing his hands on her hips. The ways she's grinding on him tells him already how much a bad girl she really is.

He loves it.

* * *

Santana's head is on Finn's chest and her legs are tangled with his when she feels something poking her arm the next morning. She grunts something incoherently, snuggling closer to Finn. But then she hears someone whisper her name and she peeks one eye open to see Quinn standing over her.

"San, me and Mercedes are going into town for some shopping. You wanna come with?" Finn stirs a little beneath Santana and pulls her closer to him, but doesn't wake up.

Santana looks up at Quinn and nods. "Yeah. Just give me a few minutes to get ready." Quinn nods and smiles before heading toward the door and slipping out quietly. Santana waits until the door is shut before unwrapping Finn's arm from around her and slowly slipping out of the bed. And because he sleeps like a fucking log, Finn doesn't move at all. She yawns, making her way to the bathroom where she washes herself up quickly before heading over to the closet. She picks out a simple blouse that she tucks into a pair of striped high-waist shorts that she pairs with her favorite heeled boots.

After swiping on some light make up she grabs her wallet, sunglasses and phone from the dresser before making her way to Finn's side. She leans down and kisses his lips quickly then heads for the door.

* * *

When Finn wakes up, he feels refreshed and just plain _good_, that is, until he realizes he's alone. He immediately begins to panic and starts thinking that Santana slipped out last night while he was asleep and went to go sleep somewhere else. And he curses himself for being such a fucking heavy sleeper. He sits up and rubs his eyes with the back of his hand then leans down to pick up his boxers and slips them on. His back cracks as he stands up and stretches his arms over his head. He decides against a shirt, mainly because he can't find his from last night, and just walks out of the bedroom shirtless.

The house is empty when he steps out and he scratches the back of his head, walking toward the kitchen. When he steps through the double doors, he sees Puck sitting at the bar, spooning cereal into his mouth.

"Hey, have you seen Santana anywhere?" he asks making a beeline for the coffee maker, which thankfully, already has coffee in it.

Pucks looks up from his bowl, some milk dripping down his chin. "Nope. All the girls were gone when I woke up."

Finn's eyebrows furrow as he pours himself some coffee. "And they're not at the beach?"

"Nope. Already checked."

"Hm." Finn says, bringing his cup to his lips then taking a sip. "Where the hell could they have gone?"

Puck slurps up the rest of his cereal then gets up and walks his bowl to the sink. "I dunno, man. But I swear I saw some jet ski's out back, what'd you say we take 'em out for a spin?"

"Yeah. Sounds good. I'll meet you out there."

Puck nods, making his way out of the kitchen, "Oh!" He stops, turning back to face Finn "And don't worry about Santana, she'll turn up. They probably just went out for more tanning lotion or some shit like that." Then he walks out of the kitchen leaving Finn there to wonder where in the hell Santana went.

(But, really, why would Santana need tanning oil? She already is like, the perfect color all on her own. And she doesn't even have to tan to get that way)

Finn finishes his coffee and the banana he found on the table then sets his cup in the sink before making his way back to the master bedroom. He walks over to his duffel bag and pulls out a pair of board shorts and sheds his boxers then slips them on. He grabs his sunglasses off the bedside table and he's about to walk out when his phone rings.

He quickly walks over to his jeans, that are in the corner of the room, and picks them up, searching through the pockets until he finally finds it and pulls it out. He smirks when he sees the name on the caller I.D. _Santana_

"_Hey, you._" He hears coming through the speaker after swiping his finger to answer it. He already feels better just from hearing her voice.

"Hi. Where are you? I missed you this morning."

"_Were you expecting breakfast in bed or something?_"

"Uh. No. But waking up alone was definitely not what I was expecting." Because yeah, that sucked. Hard.

"_Aw. You're like two years old._" Bitch. He is not. "_Anyway, Q and Mercedes wanted to go shopping this morning so I tagged along._"

"Oh. Are you having fun?"

He hears her laugh then say, "_Duh. When is shopping ever not fun?_"

"Uh. When you're the person who's holding all the bags?"

"_Touché._" He hears her say. Whatever the hell that is. "_What're doing right now?_"

"Me and Puck are about to head down to the beach and try out the jet skis. I mean, if it's okay if we use them."

"_Yeah. Of course. Go right ahead. I told you, make yourself at home._"

"Okay."

"_Okay. Well, Quinn's giving me the stink eye right now so call me when you're done or I'll just see you when I get back._"

"Alright, I'll see you soon." He says, smiling like a fucking idiot.

"_Oh, and Finn?_"

"Yeah?"

"_Try not to get eaten by a dolphin or something out there, okay?_"

"I'm hanging up now." The last thing he hears is her laughter. He's not gonna get eaten by a stupid dolphin. (Dolphins don't eat people, right?) Finn shakes his head, dropping his phone on the bed before jogging out of the room.

* * *

Jet skis?

Best fucking invention since grilled cheese sandwiches.

Seriously.

Just the feeling of the wind in his face and the water splashing up around him had Finn feeling like he was on top of the world. Like that part in Titanic where Jack and Rose are standing at the tip of the boat. That's what a jet ski feels like. To Finn, anyway. Puck didn't really like it because a wave hit him at the wrong time and it sent him flying. And the funny thing is that Puck can't actually swim.

Finn laughed his ass off.

So, yeah, jet skis. Best thing ever.

* * *

Finn and Puck are sprawled out on the huge couch in the living room, watching some random t.v. show, when Finn hears the girls walk through the front door. His head perks up when he hears laughing and the slight sound of ruffling shopping bags (of course). A smile forms on his face when he finally sees Santana walking through the door, her arms holding a shit ton of bags. She's laughing with Quinn and Mercedes about something he can only imagine.

"Hey, guys." Mercedes says, walking into the living room and plopping on the couch next to Puck. Quinn walks over to the loveseat next to the t.v. and sets her bags down before sitting down. Santana drops her bags by the doorway and comes over to sit next to Finn. He automatically wraps his arm around her shoulders.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Puck asks, looking at Mercedes.

"Shopping." They all say at once and share a secret laugh. Like, what the hell is that about?

"For five hours?" Finn asks, looking down at Santana.

"Uh, yeah." Quinn says, pulling her legs up under her. "You can't come to Martha's Vineyard and _not_ shop. That's like going New York and not seeing Time's Square. Unthinkable."

Mercedes and Santana nod in agreement. Chicks, man. "And we stopped to eat." Mercedes adds.

"And you didn't bring us back anything?!" Puck cries, sitting up to glare at Mercedes.

"We weren't aware that you needed someone to feed you all your meals, Puckerman." Quinn says. Oh crap. Here we go. Finn locks eyes with Santana for a second and he knows they're both thinking the same thing.

"I wasn't aware that I was coming on this trip to be your personal fucking slave, _Fabray_."

Quinn rolls her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "You're so dramatic, Puck. Why don't you just grow up."

"Why don't you _lighten_ up."

"Go to hell, Puck."

"I'll see you there, Quinn." Shit. Finn's looking at Quinn and she's got that look on her face that tells you she's about to attack. Well, not _attack_, because she's Quinn, but she's fucking pissed.

Finn decides to step in and say, "Okay guys. Let's cool it before Puck gets his ass kicked." Santana, Quinn and Mercedes all laugh as Puck's face becomes stone cold. "Alright, alright. I'm just kidding. But let's not fight on this trip, okay? Let's just enjoy it."

"Fine." Quinn and Puck say together then throw glares at each other.

"Good."

Then Quinn stands up and grabs her bags. "I think I'm gonna go lie down for a little while. I'm beat. Figure out what we're gonna do for dinner tonight, kay?"

"Alright. Have a good nap, Q." Finn says, watching as she walks out.

"Anyone wanna go down to the beach?" Mercedes asks, looking around at the rest of them.

Santana shakes her head, says she's fucking tired as hell and her feet hurt like a bitch and all she wants to do is go soak in the hot tub. Finn shakes his head too, telling her that he had enough ocean for one day (which he did). But also because he wants to spend some time with Santana. Alone. He just didn't tell her that part.

Puck on the other hand says, "Fuck. I'm down." before getting up off the couch and holding his hand out to help her up. And even though he just complained about being a slave, he picks up Mercedes shopping bags and starts out of the living. "Later losers." He calls over his shoulder, and Mercedes hits his shoulder, pushing him through the doorway.

Santana calls him a dick, causing Finn to laugh, and her to look up at him, quirking her eyebrow. "Did you feel the sexual tension between those two?" she asks.

"Between who? Mercedes and Puck?" Because, uh, he didn't feel that. Any of it. And he doesn't want to. Ever.

Santana rolls her eyes, moving her head into his lap and laying across the couch. "No, you dork, between Puck and Quinn."

"Puck and Quinn?" Those two practically hate each other. What the hell is she getting at? She can't be serious right now.

"Yeah." she says, playing with the t-shirt he's wearing. "They so wanna do each other."

Er. Okay. "H-How can you tell?" It's a good question. Santana obviously doesn't think so because she's looking up at him like he's stupid.

"Are you serious right now?" Um. Yes? "Oh my gosh. I can't believe you can't see it. You really are as dense as you seem, Finn." Ouch. She really is an ego booster isn't she? "Quinn picks fights all the time with Puck. Ask yourself, why does she do that? Because she likes seeing him get all riled up. Don't ask me how I know that, I just do." Okay? He didn't need to know that either. "That thing where she rolls her eyes at him? It's fake, she does it so she won't smile at him. And Puck. Fucking Puck looks at her like she's a fucking angel that God, himself, sent down to Earth to attract people of the opposite sex." And wow. Also didn't need to know that. Thanks. "But he won't ever tell her that because he's a fucking girl and scared to shit. They both are. So when you see them fighting as hard as they do, you know it's out of heavy sexual tension."

Um.

Wow. He must really not pay attention because frankly? Finn hasn't noticed any of that shit. It must be a girl thing, though. Other guys don't really notice these things right?

Right.

Finn looks at her, his head tilted. "Where did you find the time to figure all this out? It's just _sounds_ complicated, I can't imagine actually trying to piece it all together."

Santana laughs as she lays back down in his lap. "I'm just awesome." Well, yeah. "So, how was the jet skis? Pretty cool, huh?"

"Holy shit. They're so cool. I think I want to buy one."

"And ride it where exactly?" Oh yeah. They live in Ohio. Where the fuck do you ride a jet ski in Ohio?

"Never mind." Santana laughs and pokes his cheek. "So, about the hot tub..."

Her laughter starts dying down as she quirks an eyebrow at him, "What about it?" she asks coyly.

How does he say he wants to have sex with her in the hot tub without being too forward?

Wait.

This is Santana he's talking to, she'll probably think it's hot.

"I was thinking about how hot you'd look in a hot tub." He says lowly, "Naked."

"Oh yeah?"

He nods, leaning down, his lips a breath away from hers. "Yeah."

"Then why the fuck are we still sitting here?" Finn throws his head back and laughs, slipping one arm under her shoulders, the other under her knees before standing up and swooping her in his arms. "Finn!" she squeals, throwing her head back in laughter. He pecks her cheek lightly, making his way out the glass sliding door.

* * *

The next morning Finn wakes up with a wide grin on his face. Santana's laying against his chest, her leg swung over his hip, and she feels amazing there. The sun is started to peek through the curtains enough that Finn has to squint when he looks up to check the time. He sighs and lays back down before trailing his hand up and down Santana's back. The fact that they're both naked right now makes it that much hotter.

Last night they all decided to stay in for dinner. Puck cooked. And fuck, he'd be lying if he said it wasn't delicious. He made this stir fry thing with vegetables and stuff and it was fucking amazing. Like, who the hell knew Puck could cook so good? Oh! And Finn finally got to see what Santana meant by the 'sexual tension' between him and Quinn. And yeah, it's fucking obvious they want each other.

Anyway, after dinner they all kinda just lazed around the house. Quinn and Mercedes went out to the hot tub, each with a glass of wine in their hand. (Finn or Santana didn't tell them that they had both been naked in that same tub not two hours before. They didn't need to know that) Puck said he was tired as fuck so he checked out early. And Finn's hand had been under Santana's skirt since dinner so they snuck off to the master bedroom for some _alone_ time.

Which, he'd just like to point out, was fucking hot. Santana did this thing with her tongue...

Let's just say she's _really_ talented. In all aspects.

And now, with her laying against him, he can't help his mind from wandering back to reality. Because all of this, it feels like a dream. Like, what's gonna happen when summer's over and they have to go back to school? What if they can't make it as a couple? Fuck. He's just gonna mess this whole thing up and she's gonna dump him and-

"Stop thinking so hard, I can smell your brain frying."

Finn chuckles sleepily, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "It's morning, Santana. Save the insults for a time where my brains awake enough to think of a comeback."

Santana laughs, burying her face in his chest. God, it feels amazing. "Keep thinking. I'm guessing it might take you a while."

"Mean." Finn says, tugging on her hair a little. Santana glares at him, swatting his chest. Ow. "Anyway, I wanted to talk to about something..."

"Hm?" She mumbles, laying back down, her hair fanning over his shoulder. Finn leans down to bury his nose in her locks. It's amazing to him how she smells so good all the time.

"What's it gonna be like when the summer's over?"

There. He said it. And he's nervous as fuck about her answer.

Santana's quiet for a few minutes. It's killing him. "Well," she finally says, "believe it or not, Frankenteen, but I don't really sleep around anymore." She sounds kinda hurt. Fuck. He didn't mean it like that. He doesn't think of her like that at all.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know." Santana cuts him off, not looking at him. "I just-I really like you, Finn." And she says it so quietly in a voice that Finn's never heard before. It kinda takes him by surprise (a good kind). "And I'm gonna try really hard not to fuck this up."

The smile that appears on his face? Totally _expected_.

At this point, he basically has no other choice but to kiss her. But, come on, she just basically told him she wants to be with him. How better can things get than this? So instead of saying anything he brings one hand up to chin and tilts it so she's looking at him before leaning in and pressing his lips softly to hers. Her hand comes up to cup his cheek and it sends tingles down his spine. It's awesome.

They lips stay pressed together until they actually have to, you know, breathe, but their foreheads stay pressed together as they breathe heavily. "You do realize how awesome college is gonna be now, right?" Santana laughs and slaps his chest before laying back down on it. "Seriously though, San. This is gonna _awesome_." She doesn't say anything, just wraps her arm around his waist and scoots closer to him, but yeah, he thinks she does know.

He almost can't wait for summer to be over.

Almost.


End file.
